


I'm a What?!

by Lunadeity90, starynightsky72



Series: The After Life [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Female Akaashi Keiji, Female Ennoshita Chikara - Freeform, Female Hanamaki Takahiro, Female Hinata Shouyou, Female Kozume Kenma, Female Nishinoya Yuu, Female Oikawa Tooru, Female Sugawara Koushi, Female Yaku Morisuke, Female Yamaguchi Tadashi, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mentions of Rape, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 25,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunadeity90/pseuds/Lunadeity90, https://archiveofourown.org/users/starynightsky72/pseuds/starynightsky72
Summary: With a rare meteor shower that hasn't been seen in over 500 years, something happens, and 10 different volleyball nerds experience a change they're not sure they can reverse.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: The After Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771249
Comments: 92
Kudos: 455





	1. Chapter 1

**Karasuno** -

The volleyball dorks are just finishing up practice when Daichi yells "meat buns on me!" the whole volleyball team roars in excitement. they walk out of them gym in pairs, Kageyama and Hinata in front, then followed by Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, right behind them are the second years, Narita walking with Kinoshita, and tanaka walking with Ennoshita, behind them is Asahi trying to comprehend what the heck Noya is saying, and finally our mom and dad, except they aren't walking exactly with each other, Daichi is walking ahead of Suga, without really noticing. Suga's head is pointed slightly more towards the ground with his eyes not that far off, whenever he's around Daichi he always seems to get quieter, which isn't much considering suga isn't loud to begin with maybe that's why no one ever notice's. when the team reach Ukai's store, Daichi goes in alone, and comes back out not to long after, holding a couple bags filled with 12 meat buns, handing them out to the third years then seconds then firsts. everyone is quietly eating their meant buns making small jokes and laughter when hinata gasps and points to the sky "it's a meteor shower!" everyone turns their heads to look at the marvellous sight. suga turns to Daichi and quietly says "i didn't know there was supposed to be one, nothing on the news said anything about a shower" Daichi looked back and shrugged "i don't know, maybe it was just sudden" suga turns back to look at the falling stars "maybe" he says under his breath. after the meteor shower everyone said goodbye and went home, and a few of them with weird feeling in their stomachs, passing it off as a bad meat bun.

**Aoba Johsai-**

Oikawa decided to stay behind after his team mates left, so he could work on his serving and setting, but he couldn't really successfully practice setting without someone to set for him so he begged Iwa-chan to stay back with him, but Hanamaki and Matsun weren't going to be left out of watching Iwaizumi yell at Oikawa some more. Iwaizumi hadn't just let them sit around so they were forced to practice as well. They've been practicing for about half an hour now when Iwaizumi declared it was time to pack up and go home. "But Iwa-chan" Oikawa whined "i still haven't gotten this down yet" Iwaizumi turns around and glares at him "i let you stay behind an hour and a half yesterday, you're going home" he turns around and walks away not leaving any room for argument. With Matsun and Makki giggling in the background, oikawa pouts and starts to clean up. as they're walking out the gym oikawa looks up and says" oo look guys, it's a meteor shower" they all silently watch the sky in amazement, and turn their separate ways, two of them walking home with weird feelings in their stomach.

 **Nekoma** ( nekoma nekoma neko neko nekoma)

Kuroo decided to keep Lev behind to work on spikes and receiving, so he asked Yaku and Kenma to stay behind to help, Yaku staying behind without a complaint, cause it gave him more time to yell at lev, Kenma coming along quite a bit harder than yaku, mostly cause he didn't want to deal with Lev anymore than he had to, but still complying only cause he usually walks with Kuroo and didn't want to walk alone. after many shouts at Lev from Yaku and many many sighs coming from Kenma they finally started packing up, on their way home, a mentally exhausted Kenma, and a physically exhausted Lev were looking up at the sky when lev spotted a falling star, and many following suite, they all watched tiredly with amazement written on all their faces. two of them with strange feelings in their stomachs.

**Fukurōdani**

as it goes every day, Akaashi stayed behind to help, Bokuto practice, he wasn't one to complain much, so it wasn't much of a problem, though he does often wonder where he gets all this energy. once Akaashi felt they had practiced long enough, him and Bokuto packed up the gym and went on their way home. about halfway to their neighbourhood bokuto looked up and his jaw dropped "Look akaashi!" he yelled excitedly "wow Bokuto-san" akaashi said with little to none emotion, but silently gawking at the stars. one of them fell asleep feeling something weird in his stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happened to the boys (ʘᗩʘ’) we'll never know. just kidding you find out now. also can you

**Sugawara**

The setter woke up to a strange feeling on his chest. He paid no mind to it, since he thought he just slept the wrong way.

He slowly sat up with a groan, ‘do I have to go’ he whined to no one in particular “wait!’ his eyes snapped open as he scrambled to get his phone and check the date, he gasped looking at his phone, it was Friday, him and Daichi are going to the movies today. 

Throwing his phone back down he scrambled out of bed, only stopping when he noticed everything looked a little taller than it did yesterday, he shrugged and ran to his closet to grab his uniform with a new found optimism, running towards the bathroom, he slammed the door closed and started to get changed, that was until he caught sight of himself in the mirror. 

With his face contorted in fear he slowly lifted his hand to touch his face, wondering if this was really him. His silver hair had gone from short and messy, to the mid of his back, his chest had grown and his curves now stood out more than they had before, he had always been on the more feminine side but this was a whole other level, he had even shrunk 4 inches! making him about the height of hinata.

“How the hell am I supposed to hide this from the team?!” he scrambled still mindful of his mother whom he wasn’t sure had gone to work yet, his heart sank once again when he realized two things, one he was supposed to meet Daichi after school for the movies which he could no longer go to, and two he was supposed to meet Daichi and Asahi in 20 minutes. 

“There's no way I could hide this from them, I can't just walk up to them and expect them not to notice I have boobs, long hair, and the fact I shrunk like half a foot!”

His mother was single, and really the only person he had. He didn't want to to worry her too much with this whole thing so when he looked outside to find that his mother's car was gone he sighed, and texted his mom that he didn’t feel well and was staying home from school, but not to worry too much.

Then texting Daichi to tell him he wasn't coming today, to both school and the movies, his heart broke a little when sending the last part, he was looking forward to it so much, he’s liked Daichi since his first year, and although he knows Daichi doesn’t feel the same it’s nice to keep up the illusion in his head.

He spent the entire day trying to figure out how he was going to hide his chest, hair, and height.

**Nishinoya**

The two toned Libero woke up by the stupidly bright sun, feeling a little weird, he turned his face the other way only for his head to abruptly stop by his hair being pulled, but pulled by what. He sat up and that seemed to have freed him, except from what, he turned around to be met by a messy blob of black hair, his heart started beating faster and he shot out of bed, faster than you could say rolling thunder. 

He ran to his bathroom, and jumped up on the counter to get a full view of his body. His hair was at his waist, even the blonde streak was down to his waist, his hips a smidgen wider and his waist smaller, his chest hadn’t grown much, but that didn't really come as a surprise given his small stature, he was actually kinda relieved, it’d be easier to hide, he also hadn’t gotten any shorter, if he had he probably would have kicked something or someone.

The only problem would be his hair, it's not like he can just shove it into beanie and be on his way, for one his little blonde piece is now the same length of the rest of his hair and it's too thick for it to not look weird, he’s look like those babies with the weird shaped heads, well to be honest most babies looked weird, but whatever.

he texted his parent and told them he didn't feel well and that he was going to stay home, he hoped that he wasn't alone in this mess.

**Hinata**

The little ball of sunshine woke up to find that something felt off, his chest felt heavier. He passed it off as working too hard yesterday and turned on his side, putting his over his waist, which for some reason feels smaller than it did not too long ago.

He only got out of bed when his bladder said so. Heading into the death he was about to do his business when he caught his reflection in the full body mirror on the back of the door, and this is where he nearly fainted, he looked over again and his hair was about collarbone length with slight waves, although without his hair brushed it looked more like a rats nest, he was right, his waist was a bit smaller than he remembered, his chest now looking a bit bigger, but normal for his size, and he looked maybe an inch shorter than before, so now he's the same height as Noya. He felt like crying “how the heck am I going to tell kageyama!”

‘Oh god I still need to pee, how do girls pee again they sit down right?’ He questions himself, after about 5 minutes of struggle he managed to use the bathroom.

He inquired that maybe it wasn’t the best idea to go school today, he texted hi mom, who had left before he woke up to drive Natsu to school, that he wouldn’t be going to school, and so starts is journey of learning to do normal tasks and how to hide it.

**Yamaguchi**

Yamaguchi woke up feeling kind of out of it, but he got up anyway. 

Walking towards his closet he caught a glimpse of something brown, at first he thought it was a mouse so he immediately ran to his bathroom but then he saw it again, his head shot towards the mirror, and he froze, like those cartoon characters when they’re caught doing something,

“w-what the heck?” He questioned softly, his hair was about the length of his jaw, his waist was smaller and his hips a little wider, but the biggest change was instead of his average 5’10 height he stood at a whopping 5’5, 

“there’s no way i can hide this from Tsuki” he slightly said to himself, he took a deep breathe and texted his mom he wasn’t feeling well and did everything he could to not break down and figure a way he could possibly hide this. 

**Ennoshita**

Ennoshita is like your average teenage boy, he wakes up, gets showered, dressed then eats and goes to school, he doesn’t miss school often and when he does its only cause he absolutely has to, and I guess you could qualify this as an emergency.

Ennoshita woke up feeling a little groggier than normal, but nothing that could stop him from going to school. He gets up and makes his way to the bathroom attached to his bedroom, he starts getting undressed when he finally notices the weight on his chest, he looks down and nearly screams before realizing his dad is still asleep, he quickly closes his eyes tight and starts feeling the floor for his shirt. 

“Oh my god, I feel like such a pervert” he whispers to himself. When he finally gets his shirt on he looks at himself in the mirror, and the dread finally seeps in. he has long thick wavy hair with bangs covering his forehead (i'm a sucker for long hair ennoshita) he has a slight hourglass figure with a smaller waist, and bigger hips, his chest is a little large but nothing that doesn’t look natural, not to mention he shrunk 4 inches.

He texts his mom, telling her he's not going to school and starts planning how the hell he’s going to hide this from Tanaka, who likes to be very touchy no way he wouldn’t notice this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when the boys reveal (either intentionally or unintentionally) that they're now girls to one or more people A) who should it be first and B) to who?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it get's a little angsty but not too much, fret not i wouldn't do that to ya'll

Sugawara  
“Okay so i think i got this down, i wrap my chest up in badges and wear bigger sweaters, and put my hair in a wig cap, then put a beanie over top of it. So that gets rid of those problems but I'm still like half a foot shorter and I have no idea how I'm supposed to fix that” she says to herself, deciding it best to just go by female pronouns. She plops back down on her bed when she feels something wired down in the nether region. She's been trying her best to avoid that factor right now, but she gets a feeling she might wanna check this out. Once in the bathroom she pulls her pyjama pants down and sits on the toilet. Finally looking at her pants she’s petrified by what she sees, the underwear are covered in blood, she’s paid enough attention to health class to know what this is, just not enough to know what to do. With shaky hands she grabs her phone off the counters and searches up on what to do without the right supplies. Finding it best to just fold up toilet paper, then she’ll run to the store and pick something up.

Running out of the house almost forgetting her keys to the house she runs, but still feels like she forgot something, in too much of a hurry she leaves anyway.

‘Alright what the heck does it mean by wings? Oh well I’ll grab them’ she thinks and fast walks to the front counter, only remember what she forgot when she catches a glimpse of herself in a window “shit” she whispers under her breath, she forgot to cover up, her hair laying loosely over her shoulders and her chest and curves completely noticeable in her mother's pyjamas (which she borrowed after finding out none of hers fit her) “everything alright ma’am?” the cashier questions in concern, “oh uh yeah, I’m fine, thank you” she says grabbing her paid for items and quickly stuffing them in her bag. 

“Haha, did you see that he was so dead the moment he arrived” Suga stops in her spot ‘ I recognize that voice, she slowly looks up and sure enough, Daichi, with Michimiya?’

As there getting closer she puts her head down and hope they don’t recognize her, when the conversation seems to fade away she looks up, figuring that they already passed, but when she looks up she’s meat with those chocolate brown eyes, the ones she fell so deeply in love with, the ones that used to bring her comfort, but at the moment only strike her with fear.

“Suga?” he questions, as if not believing his eyes, “u-uh y-yeah” she stutters out breathlessly, ‘why did I say that?! I could have denied that and been on my way!’ she thinks to herself

“What, um how did this happen” he says motioning towards her current dilemma 

“I’m not entirely sure, I think it might have something to do with the meteor shower, but I haven't been too preoccupied with how, but mostly with the effect of actually being a girl” she laughs softly “oh dear” Michimiya says, startling suga, only now realizing her presence “what?” Daichi says confused, suga shares a glance with her as if silently saying ‘ please don’t tell him’ Michimiya smiles and nods slightly, as to not alert Daichi

“So what are you two doing out here?” suga asks inquisitive “oh, we’re on our way back from the movies” Michimiya replies. Suga’s heart had dropped the moment she said those words “o-oh um could I talk with Daichi for a moment please?” suga asks quietly looking down at the ground, Michimiya nods “ yeah i'll just be inside”

There’s an awkward silence between the two before Daichi tries to break it “so what di-” suga cuts him off before he could finish “You went with Michimya?!” suga yells furiously, whipping her head looking up at Daichi 

“Well yeah she said she didn't have anything going on, and I didn’t want to waste the ticket since you were trying to hide this from me” Daichi explains, suga looks at him with an exasperated look on her face “oh? So now this is my fault, it’s my fault that this happened to me? It’s my fault I was terrified you were going to judge me?” with each question fired, she took a step forward, backing Daichi up a little,

“suga you know I didn’t mean it like that. I don’t even see what the big deal is, you and I are friends, but I really like michimiya, I wanted to ask her out, but I was scared, so now I had an excuse with the extra ticket” Daichi says as if it meant nothing,"oh? so now my problems are excuses, great to know I'm replaceable at the drop of a hat" she says crossing her arms " why are you so bent out of shape over this?" Suga stares at him with tears in her eyes, a piece of hair falling in front of her face. She turns around and starts to walk away before stopping

“you’re right, I shouldn’t be angry, it’s not your fault I saw something in you, that you didn’t see in me” she says sadly, walking away, Daichi calling for her to come back , and what she meant by it. 

She run back into the store and into the girl’s bathroom, running past un unsuspecting michimya 

Sobbing in the girls bathroom, Suga grabs a tissue packet out of her bag, when suddenly the door opens, and in comes michimiya. “Hey Suga, what's wrong?” She questions inquisitively, not being able to bring herself to hate michimiya. She keeps the truth at bay “oh, um, nothing, just having problems with a crush of mine. They don’t like me, and they’ve made that clear as day. They’re going out with someone else” michimiya looks at her with pity and rubs her back “oh, honey.” she continues comforting the sobbing girl

“it’ll get better. I promise, maybe he will have a change of heart?” michimya says in a soft voice. Suga whips her head around and looks absolutely modified “h-how did you know it was a he?” she gives Suga a knowing look “I see the way you look at Daichi” she says with a small smile, “you don't hate me?” suga questions carefully “oh sweetheart, why would I hate you?” suga looks down, turns and hops up on the bathroom counter. “Don’t you like him? Isn’t that why you went to the movies with him?” she asks, still not looking up, michimiya laughs, but quickly stops seeing the look on Suga’s face “I like him as a friend Suga” she looks around and slowly leans in “I’m gay” she says in a whisper, suga immediately looks up at her in shock “so you don’t like him” her spirit and hope lifting drastically before falling back down again “but he still likes you, i can’t ask him to forget his feelings for you just like that. Plus he’ll never see me any different from his best friend, who might i mention was once male”

Michimya looks deep in thought before speaking up again “maybe you still have a chance i mean you said it yourself, sort of, you’re not male anymore, you’re a gorgeous girl with amazing curves” she say optimistically, making suga blush from the compliments.”but i don’t want him to like me only for my looks, i want him to like me for me, i mean yeah i have a better chance now, but it wouldn’t feel the same if everything about me, including the way i act, had to change just for him to maybe like me” suga deflates even further, with more tears seeping out of her eyes. “Suga, look at me” michimya says sternly “you were and insanely attractive guy, and thats coming from a lesbian, trust me Daichi is straight but, i had caught him checking you out on numerous occasions, and now, you’re a gorgeous girl, as i state before, and i myself have checked you out, not to creep you out but there isn’t a moment where Daichi isn’t looking at you with star eyes, even before you were a girl. So trust me, he would not only like you for your appearance. But you two need to talk this out, or my ship will never sail” suga is now as red as a tomato but gets down anyway and hugs michimiya, and runs out the door to find Daichi, still wiping her tears hoping there won't be a trace of them when she finds him, because he seemingly isn't by the door anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what pair should i do next?  
> KageHina  
> AsaNoya  
> TuskiYama  
>  or   
> EnnoTanna?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i recommend listening to Immanuel by Tony Anderson. it's what i was listening to while writing it.

**Hinata**

Slowly opening her eyes, she sat up, after taking a slight nap.

She went to the bathroom, seemingly forgetting her predicament, until she’s met with a blob of medium length hair sticking out in every direction.

Sighing, she went to grab her sister’s hair brush and attempt to tame the mess. As she’s brushing her hair, she slowly begins to completely wake up “oh god I’m hungry” she whispers to herself ‘when was the last time I actually ate?’ she sighs, deciding she can’t take the hunger much more she heads to the kitchen, opening every single shelf, were the ones she could reach

“dammit I could barely reach those before hand, now I can’t reach them at all” she silently curses under her breath, not being able to find any food, she angrily walks outside and walks towards the convenience store.

“Stupid shortness, couldn’t reach the stupid shelves” she angrily curses under her breath, slamming the door to the store open, mumbling an apology when the cashier scolds her.

She picks up a random ramen cup and heads to the counter. When she reaches for her wallet to pay, she pats her sides “well dang” she says, the cashier looks her up and down “everything alright?” he says with a weird smile, “uh yeah, just forgot my wallet, I’ll just take it back and-” the cashier cuts her off before she could finish “no it’s alright dear, we have some clearance in the back why don’t you come help me get it?” she looked at him, and was about to reply when a hand slams down on the counter from a little behind her

“if it’s alright with you we’ll be heading off now” ‘I know that voice. No! He can’t see me like this’ he picks up the ramen and starts to walk off ‘is he really going to steal that?’ but that's when she notices the 20 yen on the counter, releasing a sigh of relief “are you coming or not?” startled she follows him out the store ‘does he know it’s me, I mean I know my hair colour isn’t normal but kageyama doesn’t pay attention to me that much right?’

when they reach outside the doors, and she starts to walk home at a very quick pace before he grabs her arm ‘oh shoot!’ she panics and keeps her head down “are you alright miss?” he asks, she lets out a sigh of relief, ‘he doesn’t know, thank goodness’ she nods and hums “I am now, thank you kageyama” she immediately freezes realizing what she had just done, she saw him go ridged in the corner of her eye “h-how do you know my name?” he stutters out.

Breathing quickening she quickly runs away, eyes meeting with him. “Hinata!?” he yells, quick to grab her arm, she slowly turns around to look him in the eye “hey Kageyama” she says under her breath “what the hell happened dumbass?!” she flinched, still a little sensitive with the whole ordeal “l-listen kageyama, I d-don’t know how or w-why, but just please don't start hating me even more. We just started getting our friendship in a good place”

she looks at him pleadingly “why would I hate you? As far as I know, you didn’t do anything, and as long as you can still hit my tosses, I don’t care what gender you are” he says coldly, turning away and walking the other direction “I don’t care if you don’t tell the others, if you found a way to hide it, but be there on Monday or I’m kicking your ass” slightly giggles and walks home

‘I guess I didn’t have to worry about anything, but I still need to cover this up before school’ And with that she went home and prepared for school on Monday, she still had Saturday and Sunday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry that this one was shorter than usual. i'll make it up to you by publishing another one in a couple hours.  
> thank youuuu ԅ( ˘ω˘ԅ)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (ノ﹏ヽ) alas, this is shorter than i would have liked it to be, but my brain isn't functioning

**Noya**

‘Okay Yuu, you’ve spent 2 days figuring and working out the problems, you’ve got this, just don’t let anyone hug you, especially Tanaka, like really with the way he likes to hug would undo the bandages, don't let anyone touch your head, although those stupid tall people like to use my head as an arm rest’ she grumbles to herself,

“this really isn’t going to be easy” she whispers,’ I can’t let my beanie fall of, nor can I let the bandages get loose’ As she’s walking toward the gates she hears something behind her, she doesn’t suspect much since she know tanaka’s already here, but oh is she wrong.

suddenly she’s being flipped upside down, gat falling off, then she’s flipped back up residing in a strong hug ‘shit, shit, shit, it’s asahi I totally forgot about him’ suddenly she’s dropped back on her feet “um, nishi? What happened to your hair, and- why is your chest bigger than normal?”

She quickly looked down and sure enough, the bandages came undone, and her long hair was now free and hanging loosely. “I- uhh- well- you see-” without actually making a complete sentence she bolts the other way dogging between people and accidentally bumping them over “sorry!” she yells to whoever the hell she just knocked in a puddle.

she can tell by the footsteps and the screams from either being knocked down or just his appearance, that Asahi is still following her, she looks back and sure enough, there he is, she’s brought out of her thoughts by a chest “Yuu?” oh god, great now Tanaka knows too, “sorry Ryuu, can’t talk, see ya later” before he could respond she was gone again, just as she turned the corner, she felt arms slip around her waist

“Nishi, wait please” she sighs ’damnit ryuu’ she tries to get out of his hold, knowing that if she stayed any longer, he was probably just going to list the reasons why she’s disgusting, tears threatened to fall from her eyes “Yuu, please, just listen to me” his arms are still around her waist as he digs his head in between her shoulder and neck “it’s ok to be scared” she stops wiggling, totally not expecting that “it doesn't matter what gender you are Yuu, you’re still you, you could be male, female, non-binary, gender fluid, it doesn’t matter, you’re still human, you’re still a person, you’re still my Nishinoya”. By now she was a blubbering mess of tears. Slowly she turned around in his arms, and clutched onto his shirt “you really don’t hate me?” she looked into his eyes. He took on hand from around her waist and, put it on her face, wiping her tears with his thumb, “absolutely not, you’re still you” she smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist “thank you Asahi”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also would you want TannaEnno  
> or TsukiYama, the kinda take place around the same day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry to all those TsukiYama shippers who have waited so long for this, but your wait is not without vain. ヾ(^ ^ゞ

**Yamaguchi (☞^o^)☞**

Sunday ‘Okay Tadashi, it’s not that hard just press the button, he’s your friend he wont judge you’ Yamaguchi has been pacing around her room for 15 minutes, trying to decide whether or not she should tell Tsukki about this, she knows that they’ve been best friends since they were children, and that he wouldn’t judge her, but she still can’t get this feeling out of her stomach that something wouldn’t go right.

Through careful consideration, she finally decides to call him. With each ring, her heart beat slows down, but quickly picks back up when the ringing stops, and she’s left with the voice of her best friends greeting. “Yamaguchi?” She's broken out of her trance, her name being called “why’d you call?” he says in a very uninterested tone, she tries to make her voice a little deeper, not wanting him to hang up, thinking it was someone else.

“ Hey I really need to talk to you, it's about something important and I don't want you to think any differently about me because of it” she pauses and takes a deep breath “ I don't know why and I certainly do not know how but this might sound a little crazy, I-I'm a girl” there is a few moments of Silence before he finally speaks up “Alright Yamaguchi, I'll see you tomorrow”

Just as the call beeps she wonders ‘ was it really that easy to convince him, does he really believe me?’ she squeals and throws her phone on the nightstand, so happy that her best friend believed her she kind of expected a little bit more of a fight to get him to believe her. She went to bed that night, excited to see her friend tomorrow, at least she didn't have to hide it from one person.

Monday She decided to skip morning practice, knowing she wouldn’t be able to hide the height difference to people she sees every day, and that her hat and bandages wouldn’t withstand any physical activity. At least she has Tsukki on her side. Making her way to school she’s kind of nervous, she knows not many people would notice her height difference especially when sitting for most of the day, and she’ll use the ‘I’m sick’ excuse to get out of taking her hat off, even so she can’t help the undying anxiety about someone finding out and making fun of her, or worse taking advantage of her.

Walking up to the gates, her eyes dart from side to side looking for a certain blonde, standing tall among others. When her eyes finally met upon his frame, she ran, silently chanting safety, but when she ran up to him, she was met with a look of complete shock “T-Tadashi?” Now, that wouldn’t have really been a big deal but Tsukki doesn’t stutter, not unless caught off guard or, in some rare occasions, flustered. But the real question was why he was caught off guard, she had told him she was a girl, so her height decrease should have been expected.

“Why’re you so surprised?” she says in a soft mocking voice “You’re that surprised by the height difference? I would have thought it was implied” she joked, but stopped when she noticed the stern look on his face, “you really weren’t lying” he whispers under his breath. She scoffs, trying to seem unbothered by his statement, obviously not succeeding “ and what do you mean by that? Of course I wasn't lying” she steps back a little, offended he would even think she would lie to him

“Is your trust in me that low?” she tried to sound angry, but with her voice cracking, and the tears in her eyes, made it hard to believe she actually was. “I thought our friendship meant more to you. I guess you really didn’t think of me as your best friend. I got told every day that you didn’t want me around, that you only tolerated me cause you pitied me, guess they were right” she covers her hand in front her mouth to try and conceal the tremble, but was stopped by him grabbing her wrist “Yamaguchi wait, I didn’t mean it like that” he tried to explain, but what was there to explain? She knew he didn’t trust her, it was very evident. She ripped her hand away from him “No, I- um, I-I’m just going to go, don’t try looking for me, not that you care enough to anyway” she ran away, heading to the one place she knew no one would be just before classes, the volleyball club room. For why would anyone be there, literally right before the bell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you may have noticed some of you may have not but, I have a co-creator now, (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ. They have been helping me since the beginning, and once they were able to set up an account, I immediately wanted them as my co-creator. （〜^∇^)〜


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's been awhile hasn't it?

**Monday**

**Kinoshita**

Narita and Kinoshita are walking to practice, but when they open the door to find that half the team is missing, they kind of expected Noya to be late, but not Hinata. The one whose life revolves around volleyball, not Yamaguchi, the sweetheart who wouldn’t miss without letting them know, not Ennoshita, probably the most responsible second year, and definitely not Suga, the literal mother of the team, he wouldn’t miss knowing it would worry the rest of the team. So what was going on? “Do you guys think they’re here?” Asahi spoke up, mostly looking at Daichi.

“Why would they be? We all know they wouldn’t just skip, unless something was wrong.” Daichi said, a hint of knowing in his voice, putting his hand on his chin, looking like a really tired father. Tanaka giggled a bit, but shut up when Daichi glared at him, “How about we just go around campus, take a look, then meet back up here. If you find them text the group chat.” They simultaneously nod in agreement. Not noticing the few team members diligently typing on their phones.

They ended up searching for a half an hour. Not finding any of their team members, they make their way to the club room to get changed for school.

**DaiSuga**

Daichi typed aggressively on his phone, trying to find out where Suga was hiding,

He eventually found her hiding in the janitors closet. Knees up to her chin and her hands holding her head. He bent down next to her, putting his hand slowly on her shoulder, careful not to scare her. “Suga. What’s wrong?” he musters every bit of kindness and softness into that one sentence. She slowly looks up to meet his gaze, before lowering her head again.

“I can’t do this Daichi” She whispers, he almost didn’t hear it “What do you mean you can’t do this?” His confusion was clear in his voice. “They’re going to notice Daichi, no one’s going to treat me the same. I mean come on Daichi, I shrunk nearly half a foot and now I've got a girl's body.” 

Tears started to form in her eyes, he quickly moved to cup her face in his hands. “Hey, it’s ok, you don’t have to go, we can figure this out together. But first, can we please get out of the janitors closet? Why would you choose here of all places?” He questions jokingly, drawing a small chuckle out of her. Helping her up from the ground, they stealthily make their way to the club room. 

**KageHina**

“ Where is that dumbass?” kageyama slightly yells, getting frustrated. He’s been trying to find her for the past 10 minutes, he’s running out of time. He’s running around the halls when he abruptly stops, right in front of the bathroom.

“Why didn’t i think of that before!?” he slaps himself in the forehead, before running into the bathroom. He checks every stall, when he finally gets to the last stall. He knocks, but only receives a small “occupied”. “Dumbass, it’s me” he sighs, there's silence for a bit before the door clicks and is slightly pushed open. When he looks inside, Hinata is on the floor, right arm resting on the toilet seat, and head resting on the wall behind her . 

“Dumbass, I’ve been texting you, and calling you, the team are wondering where you are, well more specifically the half that disappeared” Hinata’s head jerks slightly “what do you mean? What happened to the team?” She says she is still a little woozy from getting sick.

He bends down in front of her, looking her straight in the eye “we don’t know, but you never know, maybe the same thing happened to them, that happened to you” he sits completely down, resting his back against the opposite side as Hinata “oh god i hope not” she subconsciously puts her hand on her lower abdomen.

Kageyama stares for a minute, finally taking in the fact that her hat wasn’t on, and her hair was laying on her shoulders, and her big sweater was off, leaving her in a tank top. He assumed she took them off cause they were in the way of her puking. 

“You never know” he leans forward and rests his arms on his knees “you really should tell the team, they can probably help you, and if the other half of the team does have the same problem, wouldn’t it be nice to talk to people going through the same thing as you?” Hinata hasn’t seen this side of kageyama before, but she sure as hell could get used to it. She looks down at her lap, and fiddle with her fingers

“i guess you’re right, it would also be a huge relief not having to keep this a secret” kageyama gets up and offers her a hand, taking it she grabs her sweater and hat, putting them on just long enough to tell the team. Kageyama was texting the group chat saying he found Hinata, and they were on their way to the club room. Not entirely sure anyone actually read it, he put his phone back in his pocket, and guided hinata out.

**DaiSuga**

Daichi and Suga were seated in the corner in silence. Suga had taken her hat and sweater off, getting way too hot, her hair was in a loose high ponytail, with baby hairs hanging slightly in her face.

“Maybe you should tell the team” Daichi says breaking the silence, Suga whips her head to look at him “are you crazy!?” she says exasperated, “all i’m saying is, maybe the others are in the same situation you are. 

You could all help each other, you wouldn’t have the pressure of keeping it secret.” he explains, “I don’t know Daichi, what if they aren’t and they judge me, they could even kick me off the team” she’s starting to hyperventilate. 

Daichi quickly moves in front of her and grabs her hand “Suga you know full well the team isn’t like that, and we won’t let anyone kick you off the team” he was about to continue his sentence when the door bursts open with an arguing Hinata and Kageyama, but it quickly ceases when Hinata lays her eyes on Suga. 

she quickly turns to Kageyama “you were right, i don’t have to go through this alone” she’s almost at the point of crying. She was about to say something to Suga when they're interrupted by the door opening again, but this time it’s Asahi with a puffy eyed Nishinoya, with Tanaka following close behind, but what caught their eye was the long black and blonde hair reaching Noya's waist, and her chest a little bigger than normal.

Suga quickly gets up and walks over to Noya, and hugs her as tight as possible “um Suga, i think you shrunk” Noya giggles, earning a smack from Suga. Suga and Noya laugh for a second before they’re interrupted by Hinata calling their names, when she takes off her hat, she slowly looks to the ground, but soon feels two pairs of arms wrap tightly around her.

The sweet moment is interrupted, when the door bursts open, but this time with a crying Yamaguchi, much shorter than any of them remember, without looking to much Yamaguchi apologizes before running out again, but not without suga on her trail. She’s pulled back by her wrist, and is being dragged back to the room. When everyone is back in the room, Suga demands they all sit in a circle. 

Suga sitting closer to Daichi, Hinata sticking beside Kageyama to their left, Noya basically sitting in Asahi’s lap to their right, Tanaka and Yamaguchi sitting slightly away from each other. “Okay let me get this straight, so far 4 of us are girls, we don’t know how it happened, and Ennoshita is still missing?” everyone nods in agreement, Suga nods and folds her hands in her lap “is it possibly he was also changed?” Yamaguchi questions “well by the looks of us, that’s probably the safest bet, but we need to find him, he really shouldn’t be going through this alone” everyone is about to get up but the door slightly creeks open, everyone simultaneously sighs in gasps, but also sigh in relief.


	8. Chapter 8

**Monday**

**Kinoshita & Narita**

As they were walking towards the door, hearing voices in the club room was normal but hearing female voices wasn’t. Paying very little mind to it, they walked through the door, and their expressions dropped immediately. 

Sitting in a circle was Daichi, Suga, Asahi, Noya, Tanaka, Yamaguchi, Hinata, and Kageyama. But four of them were different. Noya’s hair was long enough to reach her waist, and her chest was bigger.

Yamaguchi had her back to them but they could see her hair was now curving just under her jaw. Hinata was flush against Kageyama’s side but her hair was hanging just underneath her collar bone.

Facing them head on was Suga wearing a tank top and sitting extremely close to Daichi. Her hair was tied in a loose yet high ponytail with baby hairs falling in front of her face, her chest was also larger than remembered.

They walked in dazed, and sluggishly dropped their bags down, still extremely confused on what’s happening. “U-um guys?” Narita was the first to speak up. “Just a few questions.” He said in a sarcastic kind of way. 

“First of all… What the heck happened!?” He yelled, taking a few steps closer to the bunch. “Well, you see, none of us actually know either, all we know is that the four of us were turned into girls, which we presume was on Friday night. And that this has something to do with that meteor shower. We’re also quite sure Ennoshita is a girl too” Suga rushed out, not wanting to go over this again.

They were all silent for a minute, before Kinoshita looked over the bunch with a better look. “Why are you guys sitting so close to each other? Noya's literally on Asahi’s lap.” Kinoshita deadpans, taking long glances between them. 

“Daichi was the first one to find out about this, he helped me calm down from more than one panic attack.” Suga says, placing a hand on Daichi’s knee. “Kageyama was also the first one to find out, he actually talked me into telling you guys.” Hinata points out.

“Huh, Asahi was also the first to find out about me, well Tanaka found out not too long after but still.” Noya says, snuggling further into Asahi’s chest. 

  
“Wait, you guys all knew before I did?” Tanaka says, kind of offended no one trusted him enough for this, and if it was true that Ennoshita was a girl, the why wouldn’t he have come to him, he thought they were closer than that.

“We didn’t mean for them to know, well at least I didn’t, I was afraid I was the only one, and that I would either be judged or kicked off the team” Suga says, leaning slightly closer to Daichi, “I didn’t mean for Kageyama to know either, I actually tried to run away but he caught me before I could, he helped me with something before actually realizing it was me” hinata slightly laughs, but Kageyama slaps her right upside the head

“dumbass you didn’t need to tell them that part, and I was only doing what was right, that man just  _ looked  _ disgusting” kageyama grimaced, but missed the worried look on Suga’s face “ What man??” she says, “oh, well when I found her, the cashier at the convenience store was trying to lure her into the back” kageyama says in a disgusted tone “oh my god, you’re alright though right hinata” Suga breaths out, “yeah I'm fine” 

their little moment was broken by Noya “I didn’t mean for Asahi to find out either, but he kind of surprised me, and one thing led to another and he found out, I actually did run away, but it didn't take him long to catch up” Asahi wraps his arms around her waist, in an attempt to comfort her, succeeding in doing so. 

“What about you Yamaguchi? Did anyone find out about you?” Hinata questions,Yamaguchi’s eyes flick from each person and her hands “well, not really, I tried telling Tsukki, but that didn’t turn out too well” she trails off “what do you mean?” Noya asks, but Yamaguchi shakes her head, silently saying she didn’t want to talk about it. 

“Has anyone actually talked with Ennoshita?” Suga questions suddenly “I vaguely talked to him on Sunday, he said we was probably going to be late, cause of some medical reason” Tanaka says “okay, I’m going to need one of you boy’s to stand at the entrance, and when he comes bring him back here we’re all figuring this out” Suga says sternly, all heads turn to Tanaka ‘Why’s everyone looking at me?” everyone sighs and looks in all sorts disappointed but not surprised “you’re the closest one to him, therefore the one he trusts the most” Noya says. Tanaka thinks about it before agreeing, and heading out the door to the gates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to update as fast as i can, even when i'm falling asleep while writing it ԅ(º﹃ºԅ)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm Back. Haven't been gone long, and i don't plan to (´꒳`)

**Monday**

**Ennoshita**

"How am I supposed to avoid all of them?” Ennoshita says, staring at herself in the mirror.

She spends the next 15 minutes contemplating whether or not she should actually go. She can hide her hair, and her chest, but her height is another story. Her phone dings. She walks over to her night stand and picks up her phone, 

**Mom: You better not miss school again young man!**

She sighs and puts her phone back down. Her parents were always very strict when it came to school. Because of this, she always tried her best at academics and attendance, but this whole situation has put a damper on that. Ennoshita grabs her bag and her phone and walks out the door, not forgetting to lock it.

With each step her heart rate increased, and her hands shook. She almost didn’t realize she was at school already. Her gaze lowered but her eyes caught something, or rather, someone. There stood, in all his chaotic crackheadness, Tanaka, with a serious look. ‘He kinda looks hot- WAIT, why the heck did I think that?!’ She thinks furiously. As soon as his eyes landed on her, he ran. ‘If only he’s run that fast to class’

When he got closer she could see just how much shorter she had gotten. “So you’re a girl.” He says it as more of a statement then a question. “Why aren’t you more shocked about this?!” She says, slightly raising her voice. “Well I’ve dealt with 4 other cases of this today.” He sighs. She tilts her head and mutters a “Huh?” He rests his hand on his hip and holds up four fingers. 

“Sugawara” one finger down “Nishinoya” another down “Hinata” one finger remaining “And Yamaguchi” With each name, each finger down, her mind slightly eases, knowing she’s not alone. But it also fills with worry, knowing that more people have to go through this. 

A few seconds go by before Tanaka speaks up “Suga wants you to come to the club room.” she nods and they start walking to the club room. A blanket of awkward silence fell over them as they walked, “Why didn't you tell me?” Tanaka's attempt to lessen the tension only worsened it. ”Why would I? I don’t have an obligation to tell you anything” she snaps back.

He stops walking and looks at her “Obligation? Ennoshita, you’re my best friend, you shouldn’t feel obligated to do anything for me, but you should at least trust me enough.” She turns and looks up at him. “How was I supposed to know whether you would judge me?” He takes a step forward. “Again, you should trust me enough to know i wouldn’t do that. And even more, you should know I’m never the person to judge anyone negatively. Just look at my sister, I didn’t judge her whatsoever when she came out,” His voice sounds angry, but the only thing seen in his eyes is betrayal. 

“No one on the team trusted me to know anything, Daichi already knew about Suga, Asahi already knew about Noya, Kageyama knew about Hinata, and Yamaguchi had even tried to tell Tsukishima. I wasn’t anyone's first choice, I at least would have hoped you would have told me.” 

Ennoshita falters for a second before regaining her stance. “It’s not my place to justify why they told other people, and it’s certainly not my job to tell you anything I didn’t feel comfortable telling you. Don’t come playing pity party because of something that could very well ruin my life. So next time you think our friendship means I have to tell you everything, think again.” Tanaka’s eyes held unshed tears, looking away, he continued walking. 

Bringing his gaze to the ground “Come on, we’re already late.” His voice is void of emotion, and face away from her. She hesitantly follows. When they reached the doors Tanaka quickly went inside over to the wall, avoiding all eye contact. Suga immediately jumps up and hugs Ennoshita. When she scans the room, finding Noya in Asahi’s lap, her hair pulled into a low side ponytail, Hinata leaning onto Kageyama’s side, hair down to her collarbone, Yamaguchi sitting against the wall, with her hair slightly cover her face, and Suga latching onto her, with her hair tied loosely in a high ponytail, baby hairs falling in front of her face. 

“You- You guys really are girls” she says exasperated “Yeah. I would have thought Tanaka told you?” Suga says finally stepping back, let’s just say she’s even more beautiful than before “oh, uh yeah he told me. Just initial shock I guess” she slightly laughed, but it held little to no humor 

“I’m going to the bathroom” Tanaka suddenly says and rushes out “Ryuu wait” Noya exclaims, trying to get up, but Asahi’s arms trap her down before she can stand “what’s the big deal? He’s just going to the bathroom. Plus I’m pretty sure you can’t just waltz into the boys bathroom anymore Nishi” Asahi points out, she thinks for a second, before responding again

“he’s never been this quiet, and not to mention he makes way more of a big deal then that about going to the bathroom. When we were little and his grandpa had died, he still made the effort to smile, I've never seen his eyes so full of sadness.” she says sadly, relaxing back into his lap “but you’re right about the bathroom thing” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of feel like i was lacking in this chapter. let me know if i should try and step up my game.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tis short. I had fallen asleep after a mental breakdown. I'll get another chapter up on the 23rd.

Alright, how are you going to do this?” Daichi questions, discreetly wrapping his arm around Suga’s waist. 

“Well there’s no way they’re going to be able to continue posing as their male selves.” Asahi speaks up from where his head lay on Noya’s shoulder. 

“So you’re saying we have to either tell the whole school what happened, or try and hide that it’s us but still continue as girls?” Yamaguchi questions softly.

“Well we don’t have many options here. We could always bring this to Takeda and see what he thinks” Daichi proposes, using his finger to draw circles on Suga’s back, sensing how nervous she is, but she’s hiding it well. 

“I think we should bring it to Takeda, he might be able to help us, even if that means telling the whole school.” Suga says, hiding the tremble in her voice. All the girls silently agreed. 

They decided to wait until lunch, when they knew Takeda didn’t have a class. They sent Daichi and Suga to bring him back. 

Daichi would do most of the talking, and if he didn’t believe them, Suga was the proof.

Daichi entered first while Suga stood outside the door. She had a hat and jacket on to hide anything. "Um Takeda-Sensei? Can I talk to you for a second?” He says knocking on the Door. “Oh Daichi, of course.” he walks in and sits in the chair next to Takeda.

“So something happened, and we need your help with deciding what to do. If we don’t make the right decision it could hurt a lot of our team members.” Daichi says looking at his hands “Half of the team turned into girls.” He says bluntly and fast. Finally looking up. 

Takeda doesn’t say anything, then slightly laughs. “You guys really have a sense of humour don’t you?” Takeda says, still lightly laughing. “Suga!” Daichi slightly raises his voice. 

Suga walks in the room and takes off her hat, then her jacket, hair falling to her waist. She continues to walk over to the two of them, hands shaking and eyes averted.

“Suga, Noya, Ennoshita, Hinata, and Yamaguchi.” Daichi says, taking hold of Suga’s hand. "You- what- wait, you weren't joking. Ok I'm just... Take me to the rest of them, k?" Daichi nods and stands up, not letting Suga's hand go.

As they opened the door to the club room, Yamaguchi and Ennoshita stood up, Hinata and Noya not wanting to leave the comfort of their spots.

When Takeda's eyes landed on on the girls, all color drained from his face. "Oh god this is a mess, how am I supposed to help you? We could try and give you new identites, but it won't be long before you're figured out. We could also try and keep it a secret, but looking at Yamaguchi and Suga, we're going to have a problem with height" Takeda says as he passes around the room

"We already thought about that though, and each option doesn't last long" Noya says. Takeda stops his pacing, and mumbles something under his breath, before sharply turning the the rest of the group 

"If it's ok with you, and only if it's ok, we could try telling the school board,try and find out if other schools are having the same issue, and talk about how we should resolve this.

And if we can't resolve it, work out a way to live with it" he rants. The girls look at each other skeptically, each agreeing this is probably going to be their best option , they nod. 

Takeda grabs his phone from his pocket, and calls the head of the board, asking to meet with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe almost time. We're getting closer. Also what's your guy's opinion on angst?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy. so yeah I was gone quite a bit, I was having a lot of writers block but then I was like "WAIT! I GOT AN IDEA" and this is where I'm continuing it, I have a few pre-written chapters having quite a bit of angst in one of those, and some cry-able stuff in the other one, anyway. it was my birthday yesterday, so this is my belated gift to y'all. I got a weighted blanket and I'm in love with it. I feel so secure ʕ￫ᴥ￩ ʔ

**Oikawa (our Flat king hehe)**

Oikawa has never been the best at waking up on his own. He was always woken up by someone else, finding new ways to sleep through his alarm each time, occasionally it would be his mom, but ever since his dad left, his mom hasn’t really been a mom, so the only one he could put his trust in, was none other than his vice captain, Iwaizumi.

Oikawa could hear his alarm going off but decided to just pull up his weighted blanket, which felt heavier than he remembers, and put a pillow over his head, that was until he heard loud footsteps.

“Shittykawa! Get your lazy ass out of bed” Iwaizumi yells, bursting through the bedroom door. Lacking a response, Iwaizumi stomps over to his bed, ripping the blanket off of Oikawa, freezing, and taking a step back.

“Just five more mInUtEs” Oikawa cries, brushing off the change in his voice to sleep. “O-Oikawa?” he stammers, at a loss of what to say. “What do you want Iwa-chan? I told you I'd get up didn’t I?” Oikawa says sitting up, swinging his legs off the bed.

“Oikawa, I really think you need to look in the mirror,” Iwaizumi insists, taking another step back. “Why? Because I look horrible? Haha yeah not working this time Iwa-chan” he says, finally standing up, but this time, instead of looking slightly down at Iwaizumi, he was looking up, quite a lot by the looks of it.

His eyes widen and he runs to the bathroom connected to his room, shrieking at the top of his lungs when he sees himself, or herself. Her hair was a little past the middle of her back with bangs swaying to the side of her face, her chest had gotten on the bigger side, but not enough to attract too much attention, oh who are we kidding, it’s oikawa, she’ll attract attention no matter her gender.

Her hips are a little wider, and her waist significantly slimmer, her once tight fitting T-shirt is now hanging to her mid thigh, and her shorts went missing, not being able to stay up. Oho let’s not forget, she was now 6 inches smaller than Iwaizumi, a good 5’4, a notable change.

  
“What. The. FUCKING HELL. Am I supposed to do now?” she says, hand in her hair, grasping quite tight. “Oikawa you need to calm down, Stressing about it is only going to make it worse” he says carefully, aware of the fragile state his friend is in.

“how can you tell me to calm down, for one, this could get me kicked off the volleyball team, I could lose my scholarship, two, I have no idea how to function properly right now, I don’t even know how to use the bathroom, and three, a _lot_ of people don’t like me, I could barely defend myself before hand, but now I’m 8 inches shorter than I used to be, oh and let’s not forget how many people just _love_ to document my life and give me gifts, how the hell am I supposed to hide this from them, and if I don’t how am I supposed to tell them that their idol is a girl now?!”

she was hyperventilating now, each second passing, her breath gets heavier, and vision gets blurry. Iwaizumi grabs her by the arm and bends down so he’s looking her in the eye. “Oi- Tooru, listen, Makki, Matsun, and most certainly me, will make sure nothing happens to you, we won’t let you get kicked off, you’re our captain, you bring out the best in every single one of our players.” he says in the softest tone he could muster.

“We could easily ask one of our female classmates to help you learn the ropes. And whoever the fuck thinks it’s a good idea to mess with you will have to go through me.” he says sternly making sure his point got across. Soon tiny arms are wrapped around his neck, as she cries into his chest. Reluctantly, he wraps his arms around her waist, whispering in her ear “We’ll figure this out, we’ll call Makki and Matsun and see what they think” she nods but doesn’t let go.

He lifts her off the ground, her legs subconsciously wrapping around his waist. He walks over to her bed and continues to comfort her, never once shushing her, letting her get her frustration and worry out. “Thank you” was the last thing she whispered before finally falling back to sleep, tiring herself out crying. Iwaizumi decided it best that he and Oikawa skip today to get everything sorted out. He’ll call double trouble later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was at least a little fluffy, cause it's gonna go downhill soon for some of our girls, or maybe only one in particular, you never know (*＾∀ﾟ)ъ. Sadly my co-creator wasn't able to help edit this due to it being late. so please don't mind any cringe, spelling error, or anything that doesn't add up(which has happened in previous chapters) feel free to leave any criticism you want, all is welcome.  
> Also just a heads up we won't be 'seeing' our karasuno boys and girls for a little while.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this is a little more spicy, shall I say. oho ho it only get's worse. since I neglected the rest of Karasuno here ya go, it was a very strongly suggested topic on the Wattpad version.

**Iwaizumi**

“Hey Matsun, can you come to Oikawa’s house? Call Makki and tell him to come too.” Iwaizumi says quietly, trying not to wake up the sleeping newly turned girl beside him. “Yeah um, sorry man, I might be a little while. I'm um, helping Makki with something.” Matsun mutters.

“Is Oikawa ok?” Matsun speaks up. “Yeah, sh- he just wanted to hang out. Nothing much, you know typical Oikawa...” he lets out a nervous chuckle, mentally scolding himself for almost slipping up. “What about Makki? What did he need help with?” He says as he tries changing the subject.

“Oh yeah sh- he’s fine, totally fine. He uh.. just needed help with homework.” Matsun mutters quickly. ‘Homework? We don’t have any homework.’ Iwaizumi thinks. “Anyway dude, I gotta go. Talk to ya later.” Matsun rushes then hangs up.

“Hm? Weird” Iwaizumi subconsciously mutters. “What’s weird?” Iwaizumi jumps and whips his head to the side. Sitting there, a very tired looking Oikawa. “Oh, Nothing. How are you feeling?” He said, turning his body to face her. “I don’t know, I guess. My stomach hurts a bit, but probably nothing to worry about.” She says, looking down to her lap. 

“Nothing to worry about!? What do you mean nothing to worry about? This whole situation is something to worry about. Normal people don’t just switch genders overnight!” Iwaizumi panics, standing up and pacing around the room. Oikawa stands up and grabs his arm, looking into his eyes. “I know that this is a worrying thing, but I don’t want to think about it right now. Can we just cuddle all day and worry about it later?” She pleads, resisting the urge to fall asleep where she is. “Yeah, come on.” He puts his hand on her back and leads her to the bed. Wrapping his arm around her waist. He nesles his nose in her hair, smelling her coconut shampoo. 

  
  


**Oikawa**

‘ _ God I really need to pee’  _ She slowly lifts her head to look at the sleeping male. Slipping out of his arms, she makes her way to the bathroom. Without trying to wake him up, she slides out from under the covers and makes her way to the bathroom. As she pulls down her underwear, her eyes widen at the sight of blood. “W-what am I-I g-g-gonna d-do?!” Her voice was shaking but it was still loud enough for Iwaizumi to hear.

All of a sudden, she hears a knock at the door. Nearly jumping off the toilet, she starts to panic even more. “Is everything ok in there?” Iwaizumi says in a muffled voice. “Uh- um.. Yeah.. I’m f-fine” She looks around the bathroom, contemplating what to do. She then remembers over hearing something her sister said ‘ _ Whenever I don’t have anything I just fold toilet paper till I can get one.’ _ She didn’t know what she was talking about, but this seems like a good instance to use it in. Folding the toilet paper with shaky hands, she pulls her blood covered underwear back up and washes her hands.

Running out of the bathroom, nearly knocking Iwaizumi off his feet, she heads to her sister’s room. Quickly closing the door and locking it. “I’ll be back in a minute!” She yells. “Where are they, where are they!?” she whispers to herself. Digging through her sister's drawers she finally finds what she was looking for. A pad, and a pair of underwear. Making her way into her sister's bathroom to change.

Walking back into her own room she stares straight at the floor, not bothering to make an effort to hide her exhaustion. Iwaizumi quickly gets off her bed and runs toward her. “What’s wrong?” Her eyes finally meet his worried filled ones, and the dam breaks. Her eyes quickly fill with tears, spilling over. She sobs in his chest for the second time that day. Breathing picking up with every second.

“Hey, hey, look at me. Follow me ok?” He starts taking slow deep breaths, in and out. “I-it’s..not...w-w-working.” She stutters out in laboured breathing. Iwaizumi frantically looks around, in search of something to help. When he stops, he discretely looks at her. Then sighs and gently grabs her face, forcing her to look up at him. He quickly brings his face to hers and kisses her soft lips.

Oikawa's eyes widen but she melts into the kiss. As they pull away, her breathing seems to slow down a bit. “H-how..did you… do that?” She labours out. He shyly looks away. "I read somewhere that kissing someone forces them to hold their breath, therefore stopping a panic attack.” He scratches the back of his neck and rocks on his feet . 

Oikawa sighs, leaning forward, and pressing her head to his chest. “Thank you.” He picks her up bridal style and brings her back to bed. “So why did you have a panic attack in the first place?” He says, bringing her to his chest.

“I guess I’m just overwhelmed with everything. I hear about what girls go through from my sister, and I always felt a little bad for them. I’m scared to go through that. Not to mention my stomach is killing me with cramps.” He looks down at her confused. “Cramps?” She nods her head, burying it back into his chest. “Period cramps.” He makes a hum of understanding before pulling the blanket up to cover both of them. “We’ll talk to Matsun and Makki tomorrow. For now just relax.” With that the both of them fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was only possible with the help of my co-creator. while in the middle of the chapter i had writers block and she pulled through, writing till i got my mojo back. Tysm Stary (￣▽￣)ゞ


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha, I'm back.... Please don't be mad. it took me awhile to pull together the brainpower to come up with the plot for the next 4 chapters.

**Sunday**

“So that’s why you lied to me the other day?” Iwaizumi questions, looking at a disturbed Matsun. “How did you know I was lying?” He retorts, Iwaizumi leans in so only Matsun could hear him. “I’m psychic.” He looks at him like he has three heads. ”Nah, I’m kidding, we just didn’t have homework over the weekend dude. Might wanna fact check before you tell your lies.” They both chuckle a little before turning serious again.

”So Makki’s turned too?” They turn their heads to look over at the girls, silently conversing with each other. “Yeah I found ..uh.. her I guess, she was freaking out in the living room when I came to grab my laptop. I accidentally left it over there the other day.” Iwaizumi hummed and went back to staring at Oikawa.

“How’d you find out about Oikawa?” Matsun questions “I went over to her house to wake her up. Lazy ass.” He says while eyeing the girl. “But I didn’t quite expect to pull a blanket off a 5 foot 4 girl.” Matsun laughs slightly and gives Iwaizumi… ‘The’ look. “Already Sized her up huh?” His face immediately becomes red. ”No you idiot! Oikawa is still Oikawa, and I don't like her that way” He rushes out. 

“Then how did you know how tall she was?” Matsun’s eyebrows were doing some weird dance on his forehead. “I’m not an Imbecile! It’s more of a guess based on my own height!” Matsun was full on dying, which attracted the attention of the girls. “What are you guys talking about?” Iwaizumi immediately straightens his back. “Nothing!” Matsuns laughing only doubles. “Shut up asshole!” Iwaizumi’s blush couldn’t be any more red. Oikawa and Makki share glances before shrugging, and going back to their conversation. “I hate you.” He sighs.

The two boys make their way to the couch the girls are sitting on, Matsun beside Makki and Iwaizumi beside Oikawa. “What are guys talking about?” Iwaizumi questions, placing his hand on Oikawa's back, she instantly relaxes. Reviling in the rare comfort he’s giving. “Nothing. Just discussing how this is going to work.” She glances over her shoulder at him, giving him a small smile. “Do we know if anyone else on the team was affected by this?” Matsun questions. “As far as we know, no. I checked the first year’s stories on Snapchat and Instagram. Kunimi and Kindaichi are together, and both are still boys.” Oikawa says, showing Iwaizumi her phone. 

“I texted Yahaba and Kyoutani, asking if anything was wrong. Yahaba was curious as to why I was asking but answered respectfully. Kyoutani on the other hand, after a while of coaxing, he rudely told me no, he was fine.” Makki says, rolling her eyes. “What about the rest of the third years?” Matsun says, leaning back into the couch. “We texted them, Yuda, Sawauchi and Shido are all fine, confused, but okay. None of them are affected by this” Oikawa responds. “So… It’s just us?” Makki’s voice was unusually small. 

Oikawa slowly looks down at her hands, before nodding. Matsun raps his arm around Makki’s shoulders, while Iwaizumi raps his arm around Oikawa’s waist. “What should we do? We can’t exactly hide our decrease in height. Should we just come out and tell them what happened?” Oikawa says, trying to hide the tremble in her voice, failing at doing so. “Do you think we should bring it to the principal? She might be able to help. Maybe she could talk to the school board? Other schools could be experiencing the same thing.” Iwaizumi suggests while rubbing small circles on Oikawa's side. 

“Yeah maybe. We can talk to her tomorrow at school.” Oikawa says, leaning into Iwaizumi’s hold. The four of them sit in silence before Iwaizumi whispers something in Oikawa’s ear. Nodding they both stand up. “I think we’ll be going now. I’m kind of tired. See you guys tomorrow.” Oikawa states, making her way to the front door. As they say goodbye, Makki mutters something to the girl, both giggling.

When they make it to the car she groans and grabs her stomach. “Still bothering you?” He questions. She nods, a tear leaving her eye as she bites her lip. Iwaizumi grabs her hand, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles, he races back to his house. They quickly make their way into the house. “Go up to my room. I’ll be up in a minute” Oikawa gives him a strange look, ready to object or question him, but gives up and obeys. 

He makes his way around the kitchen grabbing different objects from the fridge, freezer, cupboards and drawers, doing the same with the rest of the house. When he finally makes it back to his room, his arms are full of blankets, food, heating pads and movies. Making his way over to the bed, he sets the items down at the end of it. “Hey, Oikawa.” He calls her name, while tapping her shoulder. 

The girl seems to have fallen asleep. “Yeah?” She croaks out. “Can you stand up for a minute?” She groans but does so anyway. He grabs the blanket and pulls it down, stuffing the fluffy blanket under it. Plugging in the heating pad beside his bed, and piling the food on the nightstand. “Iwa-chan? What is all of this?” Her eyes are full of tears as she speaks. “I read that heating pads and food help. The blankets are for some extra comfort.” The tears are falling freely at the end of his sentence. “Come on, get under the blanket.

I’ll just put the movie in, then I’ll get under too.” He grabs one of the billion alien movies he grabbed and puts it in the Playstation. Making his way back to the bed, he crawls under the blanket, wrapping his arm around Oikawa. The girl is still fiddling with the heating pad on her abdomen. 

With Oikawa leaning into his side, they fall asleep after many, many alien movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading. quick psa, in chapter 15 there will be sensitive topics, along with a possible sensitive topic within chapter 16 or 17.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's back, back again... It's me! your friendly neighbourhood Luna! I don't know how to feel about this one? but chapter 16 is already written so... enjoy?

**Oikawa**

Oikawa was waiting in the principal's office. they had long since talked to her, explaining their predicament, but, they still had to work out how this was going to work. Iwaizumi was still in there along with Matsun, Makki was beside her with her head on Oikawa's shoulder. "Do you think anything bad will happen?" she heard the girl on her shoulder whisper. Will anything bad happen? There couldn't be right? "No, we'll be fine. Plus we have those brutes in there to protect us don't we" she gave a foolish smile, hoping to cheer up her friend. By the sound of Makki's' laughter, it was working. As soon as they finished laughing the door opened, bringing Matsun, Iwaizumi, and the principal out. They bolt out of their seats and stare anxiously at them. "So? What's going to happen?" Makki questions quickly.

They all share looks before reluctantly glancing back at the girls. "You're going to go back as girls. I contacted the school board, and apparently we're not the only ones experiencing this. We'll hold an assembly to enlighten the students on this situation, we'll also talk separately with your teachers beforehand." the principle explains. But no answer came after, just two very dumbstruck girls in shock. "Wait, wait, wait, let's backtrack a second, we're not the only ones? Who? What school? Do we know them?" Both Oikawa and Makki we're firing question after question."Hold on" the principal laughed "I have the schools that have been affected, and just how many were affected, but were unable to obtain just exactly who, I would need their parents permission." Both girls were now bouncing with anticipation, wondering how many others were affected as well. The principal pulls out a piece of paper unfolding it and handing it to the girls.

_Nerima Ward Tokyo- Fukurodani Academy_

_Number of students affected: 1_

_Nerima Ward Tokyo- Nekoma High_

_Number of students affected: 2_

_Sendai, Miyagi Prefecture- Aoba Johsai High_

_Number of students affected: 2_

_Sendai, Miyagi Prefecture- Karasuno High_

_Number of affected students: 5_

With the last school, the girls look at each other, worry and sympathy written on their faces. "What? Is something wrong" They both glance over at Iwaizumi, who pulled them out of their telepathic staring match. "Well nothings wrong with us, but as much as I hate karasuno, I still have respect for them, so when I read that they have _five_ students going through this, it just worries me a bit" both boys eyes enlarge, but shake it off, concentrating more on their school than others. "Wow, we should call their captain later to see if he knows who's been affected," Matsun suggests, walking over to Makki, Iwaizumi already standing right next to Oikawa. "Alright boys and...." The principal stares at the girls for a second silently asking the thing everyone has been wondering.

"You can use female pronouns, I'm fine either way" Oikawa says, leaning slightly more towards Iwaizumi, face flushed a light scarlet. "Yeah same for me, doesn't matter" Makki says, full on latching to Matsuns arm. "Alright then. I hope you boys take care of them. I know some people here, who might not be as accepting or believing, but most of the school is filled with great kids. And girls, I hope you try to reach out to those students, especially the Fukurodani one, they're alone in this mess, might help to have someone who understands, I'm aware you all know kids from those schools, might not be as hard as ya think. Now off to class" she instructs, both boys and girls nodding before making their way out the office door.

" Iwa-chan?" Oikawa calls out, signalling for the others to go ahead. "I.. I don't know if I can do this. A Lot of people hate me, I'm not blind to that fact, people I don't even _know_ hate me. I can't do it, I'm like a foot shorter than I used to be, I wasn't strong before hand but this just made it worse, as much as I hate to admit it, I can't protect myself against them, sure if any of the other girls get mad and wanna fight, I'm fine, we're the same height and mostly weight, but if one of the boys wants to rough me up a bit, it's going to be hella a lot harder to keep up." tears were streaming down her face at a steady pace.

"Oikawa.. Oikawa look at me" he lightly places his hands on either side of her face, forcing her to look at him. "Yeah a lot of people hate you, but that's only cause they're jealous of you, you're good with people, and as much as I hate it, you're good with the girls too, which was what probably upset them. But we have almost all of our classes together, I'll stay as close to you as I can, and the times where we don't have classes together, stay insightful of people, nobody is going to do anything, trust me" he pulls her into his chest, rocking her till she calms down. When she pulls away, her eyes are glossy and her cheeks have tear tear stains, but Iwaizumi has to admit, she's just as beautiful as ever. "I'm going to make a call, hold on." she gives him a thankful smile, before heading a few feet away and pulls out her phone, dialling the number.

"Hello?" a deeper voice says "Why hello Tobio-chan~" she sings his name. "Who is this? " he insists "I'm wounded Tobio-chan, to think my own kouhai wouldn't recognize my voice~" Oikawa knew he wouldn't recognize her voice, but she still wanted to play with him. "I'm sorry I really don't know who you are" he sounds so apologetic 'Geez Tobio, you're more gullible than I thought' She slightly laughs before speaking up again "It's Oikawa, you know, from Aoba Johsai?" she chuckles the last part. She hears a gasp on the other end, then muffled screaming and talking.

"You're a girl too!?" she has to pull the phone away from her ear, with how loud he had yelled that. "Yes Tobio-chan~. Can I ask you if you know who the five from your school are?" He hums a little, she can only imagine the little furrow of his brow, the thing he does when he's wary of something. She can hear more muffling before he answers again. "Our vice captain Sugawara Koushi" he was about to continue before he was interrupted by Oikawa again. "Ah Mr. Refreshing, I'll call him later.. Or is he going to go by the female pronouns?" She was really curious about who the others are now. "She said she was going by female pronouns" he exclaims

"Okie, I'll call her later. Who else?" Jumping right back at the topic at hand. " Our Libero Nishinoya Yuu, and before you ask yes, she. One of the second year wing spikers, Ennoshita Chikara, not sure about the pronouns, hasn't talked much to us yet. Our first year pinch server, Yamaguchi Tadashi, also not sure with the pronouns, um he came to us in mid mental breakdown so, he hasn't really talked at all" Oikawa winced when hearing about the pinch server, know how a mental breakdown can be, but she was with someone to help her, by the sounds of it, the pinch server was alone.

" And you know her all too well, Hinata Shouyou, also female pronouns" Oikawa wasn't really surprised with the last one to some degree. " Oh yes, our beloved Chibi-Chan." she paused for a minute, making her voice serious but low, not wanting Iwaizumi to hear this, she'd never live it down. "They're ok though right? Nothing bad happened?" there was a slight pause on the other end. "Yeah, they're fine, a little shaken up. But we helped in any way we could to make them comfortable." there was a lot of surprise in his tone, which kinda pissed her off, but she's not surprised. Another pause before he speaks up again, his voice low as well.

"What about you, and the other person affected? You guys ok?" well this was a surprise, although she can remember, it was her who had started this feud. "Well the other person is Hanamaki Takehiro, she's fine, between me, Iwa-chan, and our friend Matsun, she's kept comfortable, she seems as happy as you can be in this situation" she laughs towards the end. "OIkawa. What about you" he has a knowing tone in his voice. He was one of the people who has known her a while, and is aware of her struggle with mental health and panic attacks.

"I'm ok Tobio. Just a few of the old panic attacks, and a little meltdown, nothing to worry about" her voice is soft, something not usually used on the younger setter. "OIkawa if you ever need something, you can talk to me, I know we haven't gotten along very well, but we can put aside our differences and talk" her eyes were filling with tears again, she still has the hatred for him, which is laced to the roots with the fear he'll replace her, but she has to admit, she wouldn't mind talking to him as a person, not setter to setter. "Thank you" her voice cracks but she keeps the tremble out of her voice. "I have to go now, I might take you up on that deal." she hangs up and takes a deep breath willing the tears away. She turns and walks up to Iwaizumi. They make their way to the gym, hand in hand.

**Karasuno**

When he hears the beep, he pulls his phone away from his face, and puts it back in his pocket. Turning around he sees all eyes on him. They had just received the information about the schools when His phone had started to ring. They were a little less tense now they had people they could talk to about it. "So. Oikawa's also a girl" Daichi speaks up. He nodded before sitting back next to hinata. "Who was the other person. The paper said there were two" This time it was suga. "She said, Hanamaki Takehiro, I think it was. Oh and they're both going to use the female pronouns." he stated, he slightly glanced towards Ennoshita and Yamaguchi, both facing away from the group. "Alright the tension is just radiating from both of you. What's wrong" Suga states. She sounded slightly pissed off.

"Nothing" they say in unison. "Bullshit. Yamaguchi you ran in here, in the middle of a breakdown, not to mention the absence of our salty fry, and Ennoshita you and Tanaka were avoiding each other like the plague. That's not nothing!" she was yelling now. Daichi stood up and put a hand on her back, rubbing circles. He turns them so her back is against the wall, where no one can see what's happening. He places his hand on her lower abdomen, the warmth providing a sense of comfort. "Can you calm down for me. I get where you're coming from. But I think you might be going a little overboard."He says with utmost care and gentleness in his voice, while still keeping it low, so the others don't hear their conversation.

Nodding she looks into his eyes. "It just hurts," she says, voice cracking a smidgen. "I know. After school we can head back to my house, and cuddle ok?" he suggests. With a smile sneaking up her face she nods. After that night at the convenience store, they talked things out, and were trying to take things slow, but still preceding a relationship, which Suga was all too happy about. Turning back around, he lets her go and sits back down. "I'm sorry guys. But can you _Please_ tell us what happened?" she pleads. Minutes of silence pass. No one speaks a word. Not even a glance. Not until a quiet "Ok"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so extra long! surprise! I actually surprised myself with how long it got. it just came pouring out, i didn't even know how long it got till i checked and it read about 1880 words, but i still continued, so here we are, 1995 words. i can't even. i also had to do some research for this, like how Fukurodani is the only named academy, and it was nearly impossible to find what part of Tokyo Nekoma was in.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, please don't hate me. this was planned since the beginning, please re-read the tags before starting this chapter.

Oikawa was walking down the hall, head held up high. This isn’t out of the ordinary, but this time, she was walking down the hallway a different gender, this was the one period that she didn’t have with Iwaizumi, which made her heart beat heavily in her chest.They had informed the entire school this morning on the issue, but it was still fairly new, so she was getting quite the stares. She has had some trouble with her fans crying and being hateful towards her for some reason, but it’s nothing she couldn’t handle, she’s the great oikawa right?

She’s about to head into her classroom when she feels something grab her arm, with a forceful tug she’s pulled into what looks like an extra classroom used for storage. 

“Well well well, would you look at that, the great Oikawa Tooru is now looking up to us” A sickeningly evil voice says, only then does she look up, she’s met with three of her fellow 3rd years, hiroki , kohaku, and shuichi. 

She attempts to get up but her hands are quickly pinned down by shuichi. “What do you want?” she spits in his face. Oikawa and shuichi have a long history of hatred, shuichi is the captain of the basketball team, and even when oikawa was male he was 3 inches taller than her, now add the fact that she shrunk 6 inches and you have an unbreakable hold. 

“We’re getting payback for stealing our girlfriends,” Kohaku laughs from behind shuichi. “I didn’t steal your girlfriends. It’s not my fault they thought I was hotter than you. Oh and shuichi yours gave great head” she laughed looking at his face, of course she had never actually slept with his girlfriend, she was actually a virgin, she wanted to wait till the right person came, and that fact still stands even as a female.

“You bitch!” he yells, ripping off her new uniform jacket, she’s about to protest when a hand covers her mouth. She struggles even further when she feels a pair of lips come to her neck, she tries to struggle even further, her legs being held down by hiroki, she only halts her movements, when she feels a hand somewhere that's only supposed to be touched by her true love. Her eyes fill with fear as she struggles to get the hands away from her, her breathing quickens, and her vision is becoming fuzzy, the last straw is when she feels a hand slip under her shirt. She bites the hand, and momentarily frees her mouth “iwaizumi!” She yells desperately, before she could yell again a fist collides multiple times with her face, while kicks are aimed at her sides and legs, before long another hand comes to her mouth, she assumes either hiroki, or kohaku.

  
  


\-------------

The door closes behind the three boys, leaving behind a girl, torn clothes, and battered body. Slipping in and out of consciousness, she takes a shuddering breath, as one last tear falls from her eye, and rolls down her temple, finally succumbing to the searing pain, her body goes limp.

**Iwaizumi**

Iwaizumi is walking down the hall with Matsun, Kyotani, and Kindaichi. All of their classes were down this way so they decided to walk with each other, “Hey loverboy where’s your girlfriend?” Matsun warps out. He flushes red at the accusation but doesn’t deny the claim. “Oh yeah, you’re one to talk, what about you? Haven’t seen Makki in awhile” he wiggles his eyebrows and gives him a pointed look. “I- Uh, she said she was going to the art room, for uh, stuff” They laugh at his flustered face. Kindaichi and Kyoutani say their goodbyes, well mostly Kindaichi, and head their separate ways. “But seriously dude, where is she? She’s supposed to meet us for lunch. Iwaizumi looks down, deep in thought. Pulling out his phone he calls her number. Waiting for a response that never came. “Should we ask if anyones seen her?” Matsun suggests. “Yeah”.

Half an hour later and still no luck, Iwaizumi almost gives up until the last person. “Have you seen Oikawa anywhere? Or where she went?” he sighs tiredly. The person nods “Yeah I saw shuichi and his gang of numbnuts pull her into the extra classroom down the hall. I assume he wanted to talk things out or something” the stranger shrugs and makes his way to his next class. “Wait, I thought they hated each other?” Matsun says. Iwaizumi lacks a response for a second before he croaks out “They do” and he dashes down the hall.

  
  
  
  
  
  


He immediately runs through the door and freezes, there lay his best friend, littered with bruises, scratches, and hickeys, the latter scaring him the most. He runs over to the girl and gently places his hands on her face“Oikawa! Oikawa please!” Behind him he can hear Mastun let out a gasp, and a horrified “oh my god” He grabs his phone out of his back pocket, calling 911. Tears were threatening to fall from his face. This is his fault, he shouldn’t have left her alone, it was clear she was afraid to be alone“Tooru, please” his voice cracks, relaying to the police that he needed an ambulance.“H-Hajime” came a broken voice, he hangs up and puts his phone back in his pocket.she curls towards him and quietly begins to sob.

He quickly but carefully puts his arm under her back and knees, essentially picking her up. He walked out of the classroom, the hallways were empty, due to classes going on. He can hear Matsun following behind him, talking on the phone, to whom he assumes is Makki. When he steps outside he’s met with the ambulance. ‘This is all my fault’ was the last thing he can remember, before he went on auto-pilot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me, things get better I promise, sort of.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back, back again. Guess who's back, tell a friend. Aye guys! I'm back!

**Nekoma (☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞**

The ring of a cell phone woke kuroo up that morning. “Hey Kenma. Whats up?” He says, his voice laced with sleep. Nothing could be heard on the other end, except heavy breathing. He immediately jumps out of bed and pulls a shirt on, never once hanging up on him. He’s helped Kenma through many panic attacks. They agreed that no matter what time of day, if he called even at the buttcrack of dawn, Kuroo would answer. Running out of his house, he runs as fast as his legs can move to the house two doors down. He goes to the garden and lifts up a rock, grabbing the spare key before rushing to unlock the door.

Running up the stairs two at a time, he stops at the door he’s been through so many times. Every time he would come get Kenma to play volleyball, every time he played video games in there, and every time he went in there to hold Kenma as he cried and gasped for air, muttering messages of pleas, hoping someone could take the pain away. He reaches to open the door but is stopped, when the door handle won’t budge. He tries and tries, each time the amount of force increases. “Kenma! Open the door, please, I can’t help if you won’t let me through!” His antics go unanswered as the gasps of mental agony become quicker, as the cries and sobs become louder, and even more painful to listen to. 

“Fuck it” he whispers, breaking all rationality as a particularly loud sob is heard. He backs up, preparing himself for impact, rushing forward he slightly turns his body so his shoulder collides with the door. The door has still yet to move. He growls under his breath, before preparing to run at the door again. He collides with the door again he’s met with a loud bang, and a stumble. When he opens his eyes from the squint, he finds the door in front of him, but on the floor, ripped off its hinges. Frantically looking around the room he sees a little lump at the end of Kenmas bed, covered in blanket head to toe. With a heavy yet quick rise and fall, it doesn't take much to know it’s Kenma. He quickly walks over to the boy, ignoring the pain in his shoulder, he gently puts his hand on Kenmas back, the crying hitches again before intensifying once more.

“Shit.” he whispers under his breath. “Hey bud, tell me Lev’s worst quality.” He says, keeping a monotone voice. It takes a couple seconds before he answers. “H- He su-sucks at v-volleyb-ball.” He chokes out. Kuroo laughs a hearty laugh, passing off the voice change to sleep deprivation and panic. Rubbing circles on Kenmas back, he continues. “Okay, why does he suck?” He questions. “H-His rec-eives are a-absolute tr-trash. He C-can’t block to s-save his lif-fe. And he c-can’t hit a spike even if t-the ball was frozen in t-the air.” As Kenmas sentences get less laboured, Kuroo lets out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. He continues to rub circles on Kenmas back, until he’s sure that he's ok. “Why don't you take the blanket off now? It might help cool you down.” Just as his hand reaches the edge of the blanket, Kenma jerks in the opposite direction. “Wait! Just- wait… promise you won’t freak out?” He furrows his brow, then gives a hum of agreement.

Everything seems to move in slow motion. Kuroo’s met with a girl with long blonde hair, roots growing in, and a petite frame. Kenma always had a more feminine stature, but it was only amplified now, waist smaller, chest bigger. Long story short, he- or she, was gorgeous. He quickly gets off the bed, eyes glued to the girl, his mouth starts moving, but nothing comes out. She quickly gets off the bed and walks up to him.  _ And h- she’s even shorter now.  _ The boy who once stood at 5’6, was now looking up at him, an adorable girl, standing at 5’3. “Kenma?” He says carefully. “What happened?” She looks down at her hands. “I don’t know. But what I need you to do right now is call or text Lev and Yaku, like right now.” She looks back up at him, and grabs his hand, dragging him to her bed. “Huh? Why? What’s wrong with them?” His face looks like that meme with question marks.

“I really can’t be too certain but, I believe this has something to do with the meteor shower last night, and since we were the only ones left…” She trails off, trusting Kuroo to figure it out for his own. He immediately pulls out his phone and calls Lev. “ _ Hello?”  _ came a gruff voice. Of course he’s just waking up. “Lev, I need you to go to the bathroom, and look in the mirror” You could just  _ hear _ the confusion coming from Lev. But he reluctantly gets up. A few seconds later there’s a very audible gasp. “Lev? What's wrong? is there anything different?” Question after question is fired. “ _ YES. Of course something’s wrong...my bedhead is a nightmare. Heh, I almost look like you Kuroo-san. _ ” Kuroo sighs before hanging up on the first year. “Welp, nothing’s wrong with Lev,” He hesitated on Yaku’s name, before pressing the call. When he hears the line pick up he awaits the hello. He almost hangs up, when no one answers, until he hears a quiet “ _ Hello.” _ Okay something was definitely wrong. “Yaku? Is Everything alright?” He knows the answer to the question but he doesn’t want to believe it. “ _...No”  _ He can hear the sniffles begin. “Yaku.. stay there. I’m picking you up. And don’t try to wiggle your way out of this. I know what’s wrong, and Kenma is going through the same thing.” There’s a quiet okay, before the line goes dead. He turns to Kenma. “You were right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i got a little Lazy with this one, i personally think it's trash but i can't of any other way to word this situation. so i guess... Thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi. We're finally getting all our stories to meet in the middle.

“Can you do me one more favour?” Kenma asks, looking at nothing but the wall in front of her. “Sure. What do you need?” He exclaims, a little too eagerly. “Call Bokuto and give me the phone.” She turns her head slightly, only enough to look at him through her peripheral vision. “Huh? Why would you need to do that?” This time she looks at him full on. “A hunch. Now call him, and hand over the phone.” _a little snappy this evening. ‘_ Come on. Pick up Bokuto’ She bounced her leg nervously. _“Hel-_ ” before he could even get the greeting out, he was cut off. “Give me Akaashi’s number. Now!” When she glances over at Kuroo, there’s realization on his face, he understands what's going on now. _“Oh, pudding-chan! What a surprise, you know I haven't heard from you in awhile, actually ever. Hold on what did you need again??”_ Kuroo was trying, _and failing_ , at stifling a laugh, while Kenma’s eye twitched in irritation.

“Bokuto. Give. me. Akaashi’s. phone. number.” Each word slowed, and laced with threatening malice. “ _Uh, yeah, okay”_ Kenma grabbed one of her stray notebooks from around her room, and started jotting down the numbers listed _“Can I ask why though?”_ the quiet question could barely be heard, and they could only assume he went into emo mode. “No.” She immediately hung up and dialed Akaashi’s number. When Akaashi picked up, a slight wave in the voice and a slight pitch difference, had Kenma immediately picking out clothes “Me, you, Reissue, 20 minutes.” She waited for the slight hum before hanging up.

“So? What's the deal?” She looks back at Kuroo, before slightly nodding. “So I take it by the way you demanded to meet, that you’re leaving now?” She hums heading towards the bathroom to brush and change. “Want me to come with you?” He says slightly louder. “No. I think we just need to talk things out. Without an audience.” He pursed his lips before sighing. “So you plan on getting privacy in a public café?” the door opens, revealing Kenma with her hair in a side ponytail, and her Nekoma sweatpants and jacket. “You know what I mean Kuroo.” She starts walking out before he grabs her arm “Please. Be Careful.” She nods and he lets her go. _This is going to be a tough year._

  
  
  
  


Walking through the doors she immediately spots a girl with medium length black hair, french braided to the side. She walks up to the booth and quickly slides in the opposite side, startling the girl, now identified as, Akaashi. “Oh, Kenma. So it happened to you too?” Nodding she folded her hands on the table and stared at them. “I also think, and partly know, that it’s not just us.” Akaashi gives her a confused look, before gesturing to continue. “I called Yaku-san this morning, and it turns out he? Was freaking out this morning, Kuroo went to pick him up.” She nods, her gaze slowly finding her hands in her lap.

“Where were you last night?” Akaashi doesn't look up, and mutters a quiet answer “I was with Bokuto-san at the gym, helping him with his spikes." Kenma nods before pulling out a pen from her pocket and grabs a napkin. “I was with Kuroo, Yaku-san, and Lev last night. You were with Bokuto. I think this has something to do with that meteor shower we had.” Akaashi perks up “Oh yeah. Do you think anyone else was out that night? Anyone we might know?” Kenma nods and starts writing on the napkin again. When she finally looks up again she slides the napkin over to Akaashi “The only schools I know somewhat closely are Karasuno, Seijoh, and your school. I know the entire Karasuno Team was training late last night, meaning there are likely to be some there affected.” When Akaashi nods, signalling she’s following along, she continues.

“I don’t know Oikawa or his team personally, but from what I observed he often overworks himself, a lot, so the chances of him practicing late are pretty good. I’ve also noted he’s kept in line by his Vice captain, whom I presume was with him that night, along with their two friends. I’ve seen them poking fun at Oikawa multiple times, so it might be safe to say they wanted to watch him get yelled at.” Akaashi studies the napkin before lifting her head. “So these are the names of the people you suspect?” Kenma nods, taking the napkin back. “As much as I hate to admit it, this whole thing had been a little selective, between the people that were out last night, based on my team and you, it affected those with the least… how should I say this... beef.” Akaashi gives a quizzical look.

“What do you mean by that?” She sighs “I mean the less masculine of the bunch. With one look you can tell, Yaku and I aren’t the most muscular, and compared to Bokuto you aren’t either. So I took the names of the people I knew, and wrote down who I think could be affected” Akaashi held a slight blush, but nodded anyway. The names consisted of.

_Sugawara- Karasuno vice captain_

_Nishinoya- Karasuno Libero_

_(Unknown)- Karasuno Benched second year_

_Yamaguchi- Karasuno Pinch server_

_Hinata Shouyou- Karasuno decoy_

_Oikawa- Seijoh Captain_

_Oikawa’s friend- Seijoh (unknown position)_

_Me, you, Yaku-san_

“Who’s the ‘Unknown’ by the way.” Akaashi says with air quotations. “I don’t know, I saw him at one of our games, he looked pretty slim so I put him on there. Shouyou doesn’t talk about all the members of his team so I don’t know all their names.” Akaashi nods, before smiling “So why was he the only one you put first names? I know for a fact you know Oikawa’s first name, I mean who doesn’t?” A light shade of pink made its way onto her cheeks. She huffs getting up out of the booth “Doesn’t matter. We have some phone numbers to collect.” Akaashi laughs, standing up as well “What do you mean?” Kenma looks back at her smiling a little. “We’re going to get everyone together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA it's coming!!!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had explained my absence in a comment on one of the chapters but ill put it here. I had originally not posted due to procrastination, but school stated back up, and i had picked up some of my old habits, very bad ones. so i was trying to push through that mental block and hopefully we wont go this long without a chapter again

“Alright, so how many do we have?” Akaashi asks, taking a seat on the bench next to Kenma, who has been looking at her notebook for 15 minutes. It's been 4 days since They met up in that cafe on Saturday, their schools had decided to just come out and tell the students what happened, it wasn't as easy for Akaashi cause she was the only one in her school, well Kenma did have Yaku, but for the first couple days of school she was so reserved she barely even talked, but she’s slowly going back to her old self, she started kicking Lev again so that's a good sign. 

  
“4. I was able to get all the Karasuno ones after Shouyou gave me Sugawara’s number. From what she said, all we were correct with our assumptions, she also clarified that the unknown second year's name is Ennoshita Chikara. But I still can’t get a hold of Oikawa, I tried getting Iwaizumi to answer but he seems to have M.I.A as well. But I did contact their coach, he says they’ve both been out since the first day of school, the only thing he gave me was that Oikawa is in fact a girl, and that someone had done something terrible.” she puts her hand under her chin, never once looking back up.

Akaashi frowns and leans over Kenmas shoulder. “What do you mean terrible? Did they beat her up or something?” she leans back out, grabbing her phone from her bag (the one her mom insisted she get her when she told her) 

“Well the coach had said it had involved some boys from the school, a group of them, says the third years had found her in a classroom, but did not go any further into detail. I’m really hoping it’s not what I think it is” She finally looks up, but only enough to see the beginning of the grass line. Confusion is what crosses akaashi’s face first, then realization, and finally horror. She slowly puts a hand over her hanging jaw. She gulps before asking. “What about Oikawa’s friend?” Kenma looks back down at her notes flipping through the pages before stopping.

“Girl. The coach had confirmed when I had asked, but didn't give me her number, but he did give me a Name, Hanamaki Takehiro, he said she’s been at the hospital with Oikawa, only coming to their schoolwork, and talking with her boyfriend. Apparently he stayed at school to take notes and bring them to the hospital for them.” she hums before opening her own notebook. 

“Did you find a date and place yet?” Kenma asks, closing her notebook. “Yeah, two weeks from now. I made a reservation for supper at the restaurant near the middle of the distance between us all.” She closes her book, and puts it in her bag, standing up. Kenma follows soon after. “Soooo, you and Kuroo-san?” she says a sly smirk sneaking up on her face.

“What do you mean?” Kenma says, not even sparing her a glance. “I see the way he’s been lately, never letting you out of his sight, when those kids from school kept bugging you what did he do? He went and punched one of them. And! When you had gotten your period, he kept by your side the entire time” she finished off with a laugh. “You- he- he just- Ugh, he's just being protective, he gets like that, it got a little annoying though, when he started spring those chemistry puns on me” her mouth forms a pout when the pink settles on her cheeks.

“And you’re not one to talk! You can NOT tell me that Bokuto hasn't been cuddling you when you got yours, for god's sake I walked in on you guys hugging in the supply closet! He’s no better than Kuro” she huffs and crosses her arms, satisfied only a little by her come back. Akaashi, whose cheeks have reddened tremendously, desperately tries changing the subject. “When are you planning on texting the girls to see if they’re free? Or if they even want to do it?” they’re walk slows a little as Kenma tries to think. 

“Well I’m planning on heading by the hospital tomorrow before school. I don’t want to visit Oikawa, I know how prideful she is, and wouldn’t want anyone to see her like that, I'm only planning on running into one of them so I can get their numbers. Then hopefully just put them all into one group chat, so we can start there. So to answer your question, tomorrow or the day after. Although I know Sugawara will do it, she immediately agreed the second I told her why I wanted the numbers.” Akaashi hums before stopping, her face lighting up slightly. Kenma follows her gaze, there stands Bokuto in his weird glory holding a teddy bear and box of chocolates. She walks (very quickly) over to him before he wraps her in a giant hug. Kenma watches from afar, getting ready to leave when she feels a hand on her shoulder, and a voice she longs to hear every second.

“Whatcha doin’?”he turns and her eyes meet gold,  _ Kuro.  _ She's not normally one for hugs but he always makes her feel at home, so she accepts when he wraps his arms around her, pulling her close, she never wants him to let go. When they pull away he wraps his arm around her shoulders and they start heading towards the train. “So what did you guys talk about?” she wraps her arm around his waist, leaning into his warmth. “Plans we have in a couple of weeks, we’re going to dinner with a few friends” she states simply. “Oh? Kenma? Other friends? Didn't know you were capable of such a feat.” he laughs when she pouts. 

“I’m sorry, I'm just kidding. So which friends are they?” she ponders for a minute, trying to think of the names. “Suga, Nishinoya, Ennoshita, Shouyou, Yamaguchi, Akaashi, Yaku, Hanamaki, and Oikawa” Kuroo stops walking, stunned at not only the  _ number _ , but just exactly  _ who _ . “I didn't even know you  _ knew _ that many people let alone well enough to go hanging out with them, and  _ Oikawa _ , I don’t even think I've seen you interact with him.” he literally looks so appalled. “Her” she corrects. His eyes snap back to her full of confusion.”Oikawa, along with all those other people, have experienced the same thing Akaashi and I have. That's why we’re going out together, to try and make sense of things, with other people who understand” He takes everything in, shrugs, then continues walking. “Okay, as long as you’re happy” he flashes her one of his _ real _ smiles, not the sly grin he usually has out, and its the most handsome thing he’s ever done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I got myself in the feels for this, but it actually doesn't take much, I cried when a spider died in a movie I watched, no it wasn't charlottes web.

“Iwaizumi you have to move at some point” Matsun spoke, walking up behind Iwaizumi. He sat beside Oikawa’s hospital bed, with his head in his hands. “You haven’t showered, eaten or even moved from that spot since Monday, Iwaizumi it's been Days! You're destroying yourself, you’re losing weight, and don’t get me started on how much you reek.” He walked quickly over to him, putting his hand on his shoulder and bending down next to him. “She’s going to wake up soon, do you really want the first sight she sees to be her best friend, greasy and weak, with eye bags that can rival the teacher from that anime?” 

With still no response he gently grabs Iwaizumi’s hands and pulls them away from his friend's face. Iwaizumi’s eyes are open but lack emotion, yet hold so many at the same time, tears streaming down his face as his eyes slowly drift to Matsun. “I told her she’d be fine. She came to me and told me how many people hated her, I brushed it off and said she’d be fine. Issei I said I could protect her.” His words started becoming more desperate, trying to grasp some sort of salvation, any indication that this wasn’t real, that he hadn’t let his best friend down when she needed him most. Matsun slowly pulled him into a hug, holding him tight as silent tears began to run down his face. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m  _ sorry _ ” Hajime began chanting, but he knew he wasn't talking to him, but the girl laying beaten and broken, unconscious. 

It was a few hours before either completely stopped crying, ignoring the fact that they had hugged the entire time. There was a knock on the door before a girl walked in with book bags and food. “Hey,” she stated silently. “You guys look like shit” she joked, feigning disgust, but the look in her eye betrayed her, only holding concern and sympathy, for she had cried within the arms of her boyfriend many times over the past few days. “Thanks Makki, I can feel the love” Both boys whispered something similar. She made her way over to her boyfriend setting his book bag beside the chair he sat in. She placed the food on the side of the bed before taking a seat in Matsuns lap, wrapping an arm around her waist he reached for the food with the other. 

“Anything new happening at school?” he asked, taking a bite of his food before silently urging Iwaizumi to eat something. “Nothing really, I get bombarded with questions a lot, mostly about what it felt like to be a girl, but also a large number asking where those two were” motioning towards the others, grabbing the food and placing it in front of Iwaizumi. When he doesn’t take it she sighs, getting up and slowly sitting in front of him on the floor. “Iwaizumi please eat. I can’t watch you do this to yourself, and you sure as hell know Oikawa would hate it, what happened wasn't your fault, and it wasn’t Oikawa's. The only person to blame are the assholes who did it. No one could have known for sure what was going to happen” he gently looked into her eyes. Tears welling up again. It took a few minutes before he started nodding, relief washing over the other two. Just as he was about to bring the food to his mouth they heard a low chuckle 

“You gu-guys are..such..saps” she struggled to get out. A beat of silence followed, before Matsukawa was sprinting out the door to grab a doctor, Iwaizumi bolting up to get closer to her, and Makki running to find water. She coughed a little, trying to sit up. “H-hey hajime. W-What’s crackalackin” she slowly sits up and scoots back, only breaking eye contact a few times. But, not once did Iwaizumi let words fall from his lips, he stared with so many emotions swarming, relief, joy, guilt, anger, but the most prominent one was,  _ Love. _ doctors swarmed the room followed by nurses and Matsukawa, Makki following shortly after, holding a small translucent cup, filled halfway to the top. He’s lightly grabbed by Matsun, being pulled out of the way. He stares as she's asked questions, but he doesn’t hear any of it, not until the dreaded question is asked, the one everyone has been wondering,  _ do you remember what happened?  _

A long pause, each second passing, a centimeter of her smile fading with it, until she’s looking down at her shaking hands, frowning. “Yes” the doctor writes something down before continuing. “Can you tell us?” Iwaizumi frowns, wasn’t it a little soon to be asking her to describe what happened? “3 boys from my school were mad and jealous, that's it” it was technically true, but no one missed how she avoided saying it, almost like she wasn’t ready to admit that, maybe, just maybe, something that terrible could have happened. “So when do I get to get out of here?” she questions, quickly changing the subject. 

“Well you’ve been unconscious for three days, so we’d like to keep you until the end of the week, you’re also pretty high on pain medication right now, so when we take you off of it, we’re gonna wanna make sure you’re still ok.” everyone nods, taking in the information.”We’ll leave you be for now, but we’ll be back later to check on things and give you supper.” The Doctor walks out the door with the nurses, leaving the four 3rd years to sit in a somewhat comfortable silence, but with the questions still in the air, tension seems high. “So what did I miss?” she perks, trying to keep the mood upbeat. Makki is the first to snap out of it. “Oh girl you have no idea, I keep getting bombarded at school, I missed you so much.” the girls quickly fall into a rhythm of gossip, while the boys take their seats in the chairs. Makki is in mid sentence when Matsun grabs her and places her on his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

Oikawa raises a brow, a sly grin creeping up on her lips. “So, you guys are finally official huh?” She teases, in the midst of laughter and flushed faces her eyes dart to Iwaizumi, but she can’t help the frown that takes place, when she sees his appearance. “Hajime” she calls, his head whipping up to meet her. She slides over and pats the spot beside her. He gets up and sits beside her. She shoots the other two a look, silently asking for some privacy. When they’re finally alone, she slides her hand into his.

“I don’t like seeing you like this Hajime. You know what happened wasn’t your fault, I don’t blame you and you shouldn’t either” he leans back against the wall, her head lowers to his shoulder. “I- I can’t help but feel like it’s my fault. You had come to me and expressed your concerns, but instead of acting upon them I made a promise I couldn't keep.” a tear slowly rolls down his cheek, landing on her long brown hair, which was pulled into a loose side ponytail. He feels small drops of water hitting his arm. He knew talking about this would be hard. He releases her hold of his hand, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, bringing his left hand for her to grab, she holds like a lifeline. When the sobs start, he buries his nose in her hair, holding her tighter, placing a soft kiss on her head. silently sobbing, he hopes one day she could go the day, and never stop smiling, he'd love to see her like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be continued.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha! Surprise two chapters the same day! consider it a sorry for taking so long gift.

“Ms. Oikawa, you have a visitor” a nurse announces, Hajime lifts his head from her hair while she lifts hers from his shoulder. Their tears are long gone. “I don’t think I’m up for it” she quietly replies back “I completely understand, but she hasn’t asked to see you, she just said she was here for you but wanted to talk to him, she also wanted to talk to your other friends too, they’re waiting out front with her” there’s clear confusion lacing his voice. Iwaizumi and Oikawa glance at each other, before Iwaizumi slowly gets up making his way towards the door.

When he joins his friends up front, he wasn't expecting to see a girl, her dyed blonde hair hanging loosely over what looks like a Nekoma uniform. “You must be Iwaizumi. I apologize for the sudden meeting but I wasn't able to reach any of you with a cell. I’m aware something has happened to Oikawa, and I’m not here to pry, actually the whole reason I asked you here is because I know she wouldn't want to be seen like that. You see, on Saturday night ten boys experienced changes, changes I know you’re aware of” her gaze shifted towards Makki.

“My name is Kozume Kenma, but please call me Kenma. I’m one of those boys, well as you see not anymore.” Realization dawns on all their faces, but soon confusion taking place again. Wondering why she’s here, and how she knew about Oikawa. “You know you guys are really easy to read” she deadpans. Sighing she motions for them to sit down in the waiting chairs. “I have a friend from Fukurodani Academy who was also changed, so it had me thinking if it was just us, I called each school who had reasons they might be out during the meteor shower, turns out 10 people were affected, 5 from Karasuno 2 from Nekoma 2 from Aoba Johsai and 1 from Fukurodani” she pauses letting the 3rd years take in the information.

“What did the meteor shower have to do with anything?” Makki speaks up. “We’re not entirely sure, but we know that the only people affected were people outside during it” she explains, a hint of irritation lacing her voice. “But we were all out in it. How come only some of us were affected?” this time it was Matsun speaking up. “I don’t know, but based on those affected, I’m assuming it has something to do with those who might have been more ‘feminine’ then the others they were with. For me Yaku and I were more feminine than Lev and Kuroo, for my friend, she was more feminine than her captain, the only other one she was with.” they both nodded leaning back in their seats, Iwaizumi still on the edge of his.

“Now, continuing on, we’re planning a get together, those who were affected can come and we can be surrounded by people who understand the struggle of the switch, so far everyone except you guys and one Karasuno have said yes, you guys were especially hard, I had gotten your numbers, but none of you seemed to have your phones on, which led me to calling your coach, and that's when he explained that Hanamaki and Oikawa were also affected, he also said that Oikawa was out in the Hospital after a run in with 3 boys from your school” with the last sentence they all went rigid with the thought this could have gotten out with out Oikawa’s permission, sensing their worry she quickly clarified 

“He didn’t tell me exactly what happened, and I have no desire to know, if Oikawa agrees to come and share what happened, that’s her choice, and that would be the only time I’d know what happened, this is a private matter, and Oikawa deserves the Privacy” a collection of sighs were heard, before Makki glanced up at her boyfriend, an internal battle going on in their heads, maybe this could be good for them. She looked like she was contemplating something, before taking a deep breath and nodding. “I’ll go” she rushed out.

“I think this could be good for me, for all of us” she reached for Matsuns hand, squeezing it. Kenma nodded before reaching into her backpack, pulling out her note book, writing what looks like a number before ripping the page out and handing it to Makki. “This is my number, text me, and I’ll tell you where and when.” for the first time since he sat down Iwaizumi speaks up. “Who’s going?” he knew if Oikawa were to agree to it, she had to have someone there she liked and didn't mind talking to. Kenma took a second to flip to the page, “So from Karasuno Sugawara is going, she’s the vice Captain, they also have their Libero Nishinoya, and two first years, Hinata and Yamaguchi, the decoy and pinch server, I'm still waiting to hear back from a second year spiker. From my school there's me, second year official setter and our Libero Yaku, she took a little convincing. And then there’s my friend from Fukurodani, Akaashi, a second year official setter” she finished, closing her notebook.

“Well sure got your fair share of setters” Makki jokes. While Iwaizumi hums. “I think Oikawa would get along pretty well with the Karasuno vice captain, don’t you think” he says looking towards his friends, they make noises of affirmation “I think she would too, Suga gets along with everyone, maybe cause she’s both sickeningly sweet and caring yet feral and uncontrollable all at the same time” Kenma pipes in looking slightly horrified, by her sudden realization.

“Well I think I should go, I was actually planning on coming this morning, but with the trip here, then how long this conversation was then the trip back I'm glad I decided against it” as she was walking away, she glanced back towards Iwaizumi “Please tell her about it, Hanamaki has my number, I’ll get her to tell you the time if she decides that she can do it. Good bye” she slightly bows, before making her way out again. Iwaizumi soon gets up and heads back to Oikawa’s room, Makki and Matsun follow not too far behind. 

When they get back to the room, Oikawa is finishing a fruit cup, when she notices Iwaizumi she quickly scoots over, an indication she wants to go back to how she was. He wastes no time in hopping back up on the bed, wrapping his arm around her shoulders pulling her in when she puts the empty fruit cup down. Matsun and Makki go back to their position as well, with Makki in Matsuns lap. “So what’d they want?” she asks when she is comfortable again. “She was a student from Nekoma, turns out she was arranging a get together for girls who were changed, from the people going I think you might get along with Karasuno’s vice Captain best, apparently she's sickeningly sweet and caring yet feral and uncontrollable at the same time” Iwaizumi chuckles, Makki joining in. 

“That First year is also going, y’know the decoy who moves really fast?” Oikawa squints, trying to put a face to the name “Oh! Chibi-chan!” she smiles innocently, missing how Iwaizumi’s face reddened, though to Iwaizumi's dismay the other two didn’t miss it, and were giving him sly grins, and wiggly eyebrows, when Oikawa wasn’t looking he flipped them off.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahhh, another one written and released, most of this was actually me just procrastinating in English and Math class.

She was staring out the window, not really being able to focus, not with all the problems circling around her thought process, how Tadashi lost her best friend, being absolutely heartbroken because of it, or how ennoshita and tanaka have been acting weird around each other, constantly either avoiding each other (that was mostly Tanaka) and apologetic glances. And with the fact that they had to find out from the first years on Seijoh (much to Kageyama’s dismay) to tell them Oikawa was hospitalized, and oh god Kageyama is terrible at hiding his concern. On a happier note, her relationship with Daichi was going well, they’re still keeping it a secret, he’s always doi-

“Sugawara-kun?” She’s snapped out of her trance when the teacher calls her name. “I know you’re going through something, but I’d appreciate it if you paid attention” he went back to teaching, and most of the eyes on her faded away, except Daichi’s. Silently questioning if she was ok. She nodded turning back to her paper, at least attempting to pay attention...it didn’t work.

“You sure you’re ok?” Daichi asked, leaning against the locker next to Suga’s open one. “You seemed pretty distracted” She slowed her movements, sighing before closing her locker, fully turning to face him. “Yeah. it's just- things have been kinda crazy and stressful. I have no idea how to help Tadashi and Tsukishima, what he did was pretty shitty. And not to mention Tanaka and Ennoshita avoiding each other like the plague, although for very different reasons by the way they look at each other, like what could have Ennoshita said to make Tanaka, off all people look at her like she killed his parents, and she still won’t open up to any of us how she feels on the matter. And Oikawa, jeez I’m so worried, her personality is trash, but I know it's just insecurities, Kageyama unknowingly told me just how many Panic attacks he alone witnessed.” she’s interrupted by Daichi pulling her into a hug, a very  _ intimate  _ hug, might she add. There was literally no way of saying this was a hug between friends.

“Daichi! I thought we were gonna keep this a secret till everything blows over!” she was for the most part whispering yelling, but despite her concern and confusion she melted into it anyway, kind of resembling a kitten about to fall asleep. “I don’t really care, actually with the amount of stares you get, I want people to know you’re mine. And you shouldn’t stress yourself out over this. Here, how about when school is over, you and I head over to the arcade, that should let us let loose a little” with every word that slipped past his lips she became a shade redder, not only from his not so passive claim on her, but also people were starting to stare, and with the blush she sported, probably thought he was whispering some kind of lude action. She turned her attention back to Daichi, relaxing in his arms again. “Yeah, that sounds good” the smile that fell on her lips could only be described as a lovesick puppy.. A very cute puppy.

  
  


“So are you guys finally gonna stop trying to hide your relationship?” a familiar voice broke them out of their little love circle. “A-Asahi!” How long have you been standing there!” she jumps away from Daichi covering her face with her hands. Asahi shifts a little uncomfortable, before displaying a soft smile, with a hint of concern. “Long enough to know you’re stressed. You know I can help too right? I seem to be doing  _ something _ right with yuu, so I must not be too bad at comforting” oh he has no idea just how smitten she is for him, his comfort isn’t the only thing she wants. Get your minds out of the gutter not that kind of thing.

She lets her hands fall again going back to lean into Daichi. “Well might as well indulge in it” she answers at their questioning looks. “Suga, I know you’re the oldest, but you don't always have to care for everyone, it's ok to want to be taken care of, or at the very least,  _ let _ other people take care of you” Asahi steps forward placing a hand on suga’s back. she stand there for a minute, taking everything in. “Can- Can we go outside for a minute or two?” The question was muffled and barely audible, but Daichi hummed anyway, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

The second they’re away from prying eyes and ears, she breaks out into a sob. Effectively startling the other two, Asahi panics while Daichi rushes to ask what's wrong, all the while trying to wipe the steady stream of tears. “I-I...I’m j-just terrified I’ll l-let them d-down. I’ve always t-thought I let them down, and n-now so many of t-them are strug-gling and I have no i-idea how to help t-them. Did I f-fail as not o-only their upperclas-smen but their v-vice captain as w-well?” Daichi had led her over to a bench, the boys sat on either side, Daichi to her right with his arm around her, nose buried in her hair, and Asahi to her left rubbing a hand up and down her arm. 

“Suga, you know none of them feel like that, the fact that they’re struggling isn’t your fault, and don’t forget Kou, you're struggling too. I promise you, you are the best vice captain I could have asked for, and an even better upperclassmen, you had the chance to be the official setter, but you thought it would be better for Kageyama, just so the rest of us could win, and don’t even forget the small things you do too, cause those mean the world to our underclassmen, when you helped Hinata study for that test she was going to fail, or when you consoled Noya, after the fight with Asahi. Kou, if you ever need help, just ask Asahi or me” He could see Asahi’s sullen face when he mentioned the fight, obviously a touchy subject. But he was more focused on trying to get Suga to stop doubting herself. She just leaned into his arm, stuffing her face into the crook of his neck. She doesn't notice when Asahi leaves, or when he comes back with milk bread and a juice box, she slightly laughs but gratefully accepts them. It doesn’t take her long to stop crying after she’s had food. 

  
  


She takes a few deep breaths sitting up straight and standing back up. “Thank you. Both of you, I guess… I could use a break every now and then” the boys only grin, following after her as she heads to class, feeling significantly lighter than she had before


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i finally found the motivation to do something productive

Paper. Paper. And more paper. She just couldn’t catch a break, the school just keeps giving her more paper work, maybe she’s just been more distracted, with Bokuto being way over protective, and her helping out the managers, considering they’re the only other girls on the team, also the fact that she's still planning the get together for the girls . But she just seams to buried up to her neck in paperwork, she had an essay in English about past tense verbs, and about 9 pages of textbook work for Math. Don't even get her started on science and social studies.

She’s broken out of her trance when her phone starts vibrating. She glances at the caller ID, deciding he was important enough to ditch work for a minute, “Hello?” she may have taken a break, but she’s still glancing down at her page, analyzing. “Akaashi! Do you want to come to the arcade! Oh! Or maybe we can go see Pudding-chan and Kuroo!” she sighs, very much contemplating going. “You know she hates it when you call her that, and no I don’t think I can.” she can just _see_ him going into emo mode, his hair defying gravity and drooping. “Awww, whyyyyy” geez he really is a big kid.

“I’m buried up to my neck with school work, I don’t think I’ll even be able to leave my room except for school for the remainder of today and Friday, possibly even the weekend.” Theres a moment of silence, before she hears dramatic gasp. Typical. “What if I helped you! I’ve done that work before, I can bring the work sheets and I can help you study them!” huh, that really wasn’t a bad idea, except for the fact that she blushes every time she looks him in the eye, or at his muscled arms, or his abs, _which he insist on wearing tight fitting shirts._ or literally anywhere on his body “Y-Yeah, that’d be good” theres an excited cheer on the other end before the line goes dead. She’s already dreading this.

He arrives shortly after, quite impressive actually. Strong arms wrap around her and ingulf her in a hug. A startled squeak escapes, ‘great, I’m already a blushing mess’ he sets her down, smiling brightly down at her, and she’s gotta admit, she doesn’t really mind being 6 inches shorter than him at the moment, she hasn’t actually been that bothered by this actually, sure the periods suck, and the attention from boys is kinda creepy, but it’s been kinda fun, there was a lot of things she wasn’t too sure about, like clothes, she thought when this initially happened, she'd feel so out of place with ‘girly’ clothes on, but most of them are surprisingly comfortable, and she likes the way it looks. She won’t admit it, but there is a part of her brain whispering quietly, _I don’t really wanna go back_.

“Okay so what do you need help with?” this is the calmest he’s been in a while, she kind of likes it. Don’t get her wrong, she just adores Bokuto’s cheerful side, but he’s so peaceful and calming to be around when he’s like this, and she can’t help but hope she’s the only other person to have seen him like this. “Math, English, Science, and Social Studies.” he hums a little, organizing the papers on the bed, into separate piles for different subjects. “What do you want to start with first?” he clasps his hands together in front of him, grinning slightly. “Let’s start with Math to get things over with”

After a while they had opted to take a break and just lay down, listening to some music in the background. “Akaashi?” she can’t believe he’s been this calm for such a long period of time. She gives him a hum, not opening her eyes “I really like being around you” her breath hitches slightly, not noticeable enough for him to notice. “If I’m being honest Bokuto-san, I like being around you too” she glances over at him, a small happy smile playing at his lips. She slightly moves closer to him, he turns on his side, wrapping an arm protectively around her waist, bringing her close to his chest. She’s surprised and stiff at first, but as she breathes in the soft scent of his cologne, her body melts. Burying her head underneath his chin.

“I was worried that I was getting a little too annoying for you.” the rumble of his voice, making her even more tired. “You don’t annoy me Bokuto. I quite enjoy it when you’re so cheerful. But I also like it like this, when we’re both silent, just with each other” he pulls her impossibly closer. He laughs a little. “Ok, I’ll remember to be cheerful for you. But I’ll remember, that you like it like this too” she wouldn’t admit it, but the butterflies in her stomach melted into a warm feeling in her chest, she’s glad she has him around.

They stay like that for a while, but begrudgingly get up when Akaashi hears her parents in the drive way. She just _knows_ they would ground her if they caught her like that with a boy. When she had come to them and told them what happened and that she was a girl, they tried not to show it, but she could see the excitement in their eyes. She knew they had wanted a girl, they loved her no matter what, but they were determined to spoil her like a princess while they could, mostly cause they weren’t sure if this would be permanent. But with that also came the new rules. _No boys in your room with closed doors. Don’t get pregnant, ext._ It was quite the embarrassing talk actually, having to sit with both your parents looking at you as they explain she can’t come home pregnant.

“Keiji! Honey we’re home!” her mother yells, theres a pause, before she hears footsteps coming up the stairs. ‘ _Here it comes_ ’ when her mother turns the corner, just the look she’s giving, you could tell she wasn’t too pleased. “What did I say about boys in your room” she lights up as red as a fire hydrant. “M-Mom! Well you said with the door closed, and my door isn’t closed. Plus, you know him!” her mother glances at Bokuto, a surprised face lighting up her features, _seriously?_ “Oh! Bokuto, sweety I didn’t see you there! I just saw the shoes” she gushes over him ruffing up his hair. _Jesus woman you can be stubborn, kinda glad I ended up like Dad._


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was a spur of the moment thing, was literally just reading comments on the Wattpad ver and was like... why don't i write the next chapter. really added flavour, writing Haikyuu fan fiction, in a Tokyo ghoul hoodie, while sitting in a Naruto headband, and Fairy Tail PJ pants, really pulled the outfit together

6 missed calls. 28 unopened messages. And 3 days avoiding him at school. It’s been hard for her to try and avoid her best friend. It’s also kind of weird to be the one being chased after for once, she was usually the one to run after Tsukki. But after Monday, she avoided him at all costs, and he’s been quite persistent in trying to talk to her. Some of his excuses consisted of, “I’m sorry, but you have to agree it sounded kind of ridiculous”. It was mostly centered around that actually.

  
  


She was walking through the halls to her last period class, trying to balance 7 different books, in her arms. “Yamaguchi!” she’d recognize that voice anywhere. She drops her books and tries to bolt out of the school doors. Key word  _ tries _ . She’s grabbed by her wrist, gently but firm enough so she couldn't run away this time. “Yamaguchi, stop running, for like 5 seconds,  _ please _ .” he.. Begged? But he never begs. “Tadashi I’m sorry. I know I'm a dick, I usually am, and I know what I did hurt you.” she attempts to pull her arm out his grip, but there’s barely any intent behind it. 

“Hurt me? Of course it hurt me, Do you know how much courage it took to tell you that? I was pacing around my room for an hour! But I told myself it was just you, you’d help me if I needed it. But you didn’t even take me seriously!” he finally let her hand go, but she didn’t run this time. “I thought you were joking. Tadashi I swear I really am sorry.” she scoffs looking to the side, noticing the people gathering around, and under normal circumstances she probably would have run away from the attention, but she honestly couldn’t bring herself to care at the moment. “Seriously Kei, when have I _ever_ made jokes , like seriously tried to pull a joke like that.” she shoves a finger in his chest, looking right into his eyes. 

“You’re my best friend and it hurt that you have so little faith in me.... But… I forgive you.” his face lights up slightly, in a Tsukishima fashion. “But. Forgiveness isn’t the same thing as trust. I’ll let you work your way up to being friends with me again, until then, it’s time you got a taste of what it's like to follow someone around.” she bends down to pick up her books, and walks off to class.

“Oh. My. God” she whispered as she slumped down into her desk. “Tadashi! Oh my god that was amazing!” She looks up to see beautiful silver eyes. “Oh hey Suga.” She waves and gives a small smile. Suga runs over to her desk, the two boys, _who she didn’t even notice before_ , following after. “What are you doing here? I thought your class was on the third floor?” When she looks closer she can see small tear tracks down Suga’s eyes, but doesn’t mention it. “Oh, the boys and I had something to deal with outside, but I  _ totally _ wasn’t expecting to catch you scolding Tsukishima In the hallway. But I’m proud that you’re sticking up for yourself now.” Suga hops up onto her desk, patting her hair slightly.

“Yeah Yamaguchi, didn't think you had it in you. What even happened to that scale though, we only heard the tail end of your scolding.” Daichi asks Moving to stand closer to Suga, she gives him a small smile. “Well when this first happened.” gesturing to her new gender. “I had attempted to tell him, and it seemed like it went well. But when I saw him on Monday, he thought I was lying. I was mad that my Best friend had so little faith in me. But now that I’m saying it out loud, it is kinda of stupid” Suga chuckles slightly, putting her hand to her chin and looking up slightly, as to imitate thinking.

“I don’t know, if Daichi thought I was Lying, I would have kicked him in the nuts.” Damn. Daichi looked absolutely appalled, discreetly bringing his hand to cover his, y’know. “Geez Kou.” Suga just smiled at him, one of the shit eating grins too. “Now you know, you do anything to hurt me in any way, you can say goodbye to having children in the future.”The way she said that sounded so threatening, even with a smile on her face. Asahi nervously chuckles, before turning back to Yamaguchi.” We really are proud. You guys are growing up well.” He pats her on the back before dragging the pale face Daichi and cackling Suga to their classes. Her teacher walks in, opening the attendance book. Only one more hour.

  
  
  
She’s standing outside, waiting for her mom to pick her up when he approaches her again. But this time, with a bouquet of flowers, it was a small one, but gorgeous nonetheless. There were Lily’s Tulips, and white roses, mixed with green vines. “Day one, of trying to earn you back. I think it’s time I start showing you, just how important you are to me, and how much I just want you in my life.” he hands her the flowers, smiling,  _ smiling!  _ And walking away. She stares at the flowers for what seems like an eternity. But she’s snapped out of it by a honk. When she closes the door of her mom's car, she gently sets the flowers in her lap. “Ooooo, who are those from? Secret admirer?” her mom wiggles her eyebrows. “No. You can’t really be a secret admirer when you hand them to me yourself.” this just perks her interest even more. “Who is it! Do they like you? Did they ask you out?” she smiles, a blush creeping up on her face. “No, it’s not like that. This was just platonic, a way of apologizing for something.” There was a slight hope somewhere in her mind, that he really meant it romantically as well. But that’s for a different time to deal with.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyy. I'm Back!

Volleyball practice had been put off to try and sort things out. But the club still held little get-togethers in the club room, just to relax. So far Ennoshita had been avoiding going, she was rather rude to her teammates at the beginning of the week and didn’t think she could face them. But she was feeling even worse avoiding them for so long. So she headed out to the club room, not giving herself a chance to chicken out of it. As she walked up the stairs she could hear a series of laughs echoing from the room. She slowly opened the door to go unnoticed. 

When she poked her head in she could see Noya and Hinata throwing around a volleyball that seemed to have a face drawn on it. _Wonder how that came to be._ She smiles, before her eyes travel to Daichi and Suga sitting off to the side, Daichi with his arm around Suga’s shoulder laughing at the two girls throwing the ball. She smiles softly before looking around the room some more. Yamaguchi Tsukishima Narita and Kinoshita were doing their homework on the other side of the room sending amused glances their way, well, Tsukishima was just getting annoyed, and Asahi, and Kageyama watching the girls with weird looks in their eyes. The thing that bothers her, is that Tanaka isn’t there. She hears someone clear their throat before the laughing and ball stops. She looks up to see everyone staring at her, each with different variations of shock, happiness, and a little bit of confusion. “Hey Ennoshita” Suga gets up to greet her with a kind smile. “I didn’t think you were coming” she smiled back, though with a hint of sadness.

“I’m sorry I avoided all of you. I was already stressed with school, then this came up, and I guess I just- god i really don’t know.” she looks down at her feet, she was expecting to at least get lectured, but instead she’s met with someone tackling her in a hug. There's a mess of Black hair in her face, but the only one here with long black hair is Noya. “We’re not mad, we just wish you would have talked to us on what was going on.” Ennoshita doesn’t respond, instead opting to just nuzzle her nose in her hair. Suga comes up beside them, putting a hand on her shoulder. “If you ever need to talk we’re all here. And if you want, the girls and I are going to a meet up with other teams affected. You know to just help each other out.“ she nodded her head, not wanting to lift her head and show the tears pooling in her eyes. She glanced at the rest of them, and opened one of her arms, inviting them into a group hug.

“I have an Idea!” Hinata jumps up and down. “Okay?” Everyone backs up from the hug, looking towards the small ginger. “Why don’t we go out dancing tonight? I think we could all use it” Suga hums leaning to the side and putting a hand on her hip, glancing at Daichi. They have a silent Conversation, before Suga starts to smirk. “Alright let's do this, But we’re gonna need something to wear. Hinata, Yamaguchi, Ennoshita, Noya, you’re with me. Asahi, Narita, Kinoshita, Tsukishima, and Kageyama, you’re with Daichi.” She whispers something in his ear.

Nodding he kisses her on the cheek, telling her to be safe. God they’re so cute. It’s a little packed in Suga’s car but they could fit.

When they get to the mall they split up into two groups, the boys one way and the girls the other way. They all end up with very different styles.

Hinata ends up with a yellow miniskirt, with a black tube top, with a black white and red flannel tied around her waist.

Yamaguchi gets a sleeveless white crop top, with white jeans.

Noya grabs a pair of high waisted camo cargo pants, a black crop top and a leather jacket.

Ennoshita reluctantly has a black shirt, the sleeves Black but the front is a dark mesh, and black bra underneath, a black skirt, and a red and black flannel tied around her waist.

Suga has a black top that has long sleeves but gets wider as it goes down, the front ties in the front, leaving it a crop top, with a black mini skirt.

They meet up with the guys, deciding to leave the shoes till after they eat lunch, but what surprises her when they get there, is that Tanaka is in the middle, joking and laughing with the boys. They all set their bags down at the table getting the attention of the guys. Her eyes are met with gorgeous Grey eyes staring at her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate it but whatever.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aight, tis a little short. and might be a little rushed. i relapsed with SH in the middle of writing it. but i'm fine now. enjoy :D

It happened again. That feeling where she was content with being a girl, almost happy with it. She scheduled an appointment with the doctor, not being entirely sure what was wrong. 

“Hello! I’m your doctor Onaga Chiharu. I’ve heard lots about you Akaashi-san. Or rather about your situation. Now before we get started on why you’re here, would you prefer Ms, or Mr?” The doctor was a polite woman, with long chestnut hair in a half up half down ponytail. “Ms is fine. That's actually sort of the reason i'm here” The doctor just gives her a questioning look. “I’ve felt… different, in a way” she starts off, a little nervously.

“I don’t know what's wrong. There are these moments, and basically just in general, that I've been extremely okay with being a girl. I feel just as comfortable in this body than I was in my other body.” Dr. Onaga takes a seat, pondering slightly. “Is it possible you might have been more feminine or even felt like you should have been a girl, while you were a boy?” Akaashi shakes her head. 

“I was perfectly happy with being a boy, I even tried to imagine being in a girls place once or twice. But I didn’t feel anything remotely like that.” she writes something down on her clipboard, before standing up. “I’m gonna order a PET scan. I’m also gonna take some blood tests to see estrogen levels. Just a few questions'' Akaashi nods her head giving the Doctor her arm. “Have you gotten a period yet?” She nods her head, wincing slightly when the needle goes through. “ Yeah like the morning of waking up like this, it lasted around 4 days” Dr. Onaga nods, putting the vial of blood in a baggie, setting on the counter.

“Ok. and this might be a little uncomfortable, but have you been sexually active, since turning into a girl?” Akaashi blushes slightly, but shakes her head no. But oh had she wanted to be, with a certain captain. “Ok that rolls out being pregnant. Were you sexually active beforehand?” She shakes her head again. “Ok. so no STD. I’ll bring this to the Phlebotomists, and drop off the request for a PET scan on the way. In the meantime, can you put on this hospital gown once you get to room 202. That’s the room you’ll be waiting until we’re ready for the tests” She just nods, taking the gown into her hands. “Do you know how long it’ll be?” The doctor stops, turning around and giving a small smile. “I’m not sure. You might be able to get them today, but it’s most likely you’ll be staying overnight” Akaashi just nods. Heading up to the second floor. 

\-----------------

“I’m fine Iwa-chan, I can walk on my own. I've been here over a week and my injuries are almost gone, you need to keep acting like an overprotective mother all the time.” A voice coming down the hall says. Akaashi peeks her head out just as a group of 4 people walk past her room. “Oikawa-san?” Oikawa turns around, meeting Akaashi’s gaze 

“Oh, um. Don’t mean to be rude but, do i know you?” She snaps out of her staring contest, shaking her head. “No. not personally at least. My name’s Akaashi Keiji, “I’m part of the group of people who switched genders, and one of the co-hosts for the meet up tomorrow” she slightly bows, introducing herself. “Oh! So you’re friends with… what was her name? Kenma!” Makki jumps out from behind Matsun, slightly coming up to Akaashi. “Yes, we often have practice matches together and our best friends are often together” She says, slightly leaning against her door frame. There's a small pause, before Oikawa looks at each one of them 

“Who?”

They give her an incredulous look, before Makki gasps “That’s right!”she slaps a hand over her forehead “you weren’t there to meet her. Very interesting girl if I do say so myself. Very reserved.” She says, nodding her head in a stuck up way. You know, the way those TV girls do it in high school. “So how come you’re in the hospital, Akaashi-kun?” it takes a moment for her to register what Oikawa had said, but blushes bright red. 

“Um, it’s a long story. Speaking of, the doctor who’s testing me wanted to tell all of the other girls to come in for questioning, and since you’re already here, might as well tell you now” Oikawa just groans leaning onto Iwaizumi. “I just got out of the hospital, and now i have to stay again? When can i catch a break” she pouts as Iwaizumi just pats her on the head, telling her not to be so dramatic. “You don’t have to do it today, you can go home for a bit. I was planning on telling the rest of the girls tomorrow anyway. They wouldn’t be able to fit us all in, in the short amount of time.” That received a sigh of relief. She looked absolutely exhausted, although she’s pretty sure it’s more mental exhaustion rather than actual physical tiredness. 

“Although this conversation has been fun Akaashi-kun, I’m afraid our favourite drama queen needs some rest. But I’ll see you tomorrow at that cafe” Makki gave her a soft smile, wrapping an arm around Oikawa, who just closed her eyes, resting her head on Makki’s shoulder. “I totally understand. I hope you get a well rest Oikawa-san. And I’ll see you tomorrow Hanamaki-san, and if you’re up to it Oikawa-san the offer still stands for you to come'' she slightly bows heading back into her room. Sighing she gets under the covers. This has been a long day, and tomorrow will no doubt be even longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! I'm back biotches :D


End file.
